Blindly falling in love
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: For someone who has had such an impact on Random, there isn't much known about Vialle or how her relationship with Random came to be. Set in Vialle's and Random's POV. My first ever Amber fic, so reviews are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"I've found a husband for you."

Vialle stopped working on her sculpture upon hearing Moire's announcement, her hands frozen mid-air. Slowly, the blinde woman rested her hands back on her lap as Moire approached her. _A husband, for her? How had Moire accomplished a marriage with one of out of her court? Who had agreed?_ As Vialle's mind raced through every name she knew, she could vaguely hear Moire's approaching footsteps in the background. Her steps nearly had completed the distance to her chair, when Moire continued on,

"Random of Amber."

Moire's steps became earthquakes after she heard the name. Vialle couldn't stop herself and spit the word out like poison. "Amber?!" Immediately, Vialle detested herself for the way she reacted - Moire had moved every sea rock to find her a suitor and now that she had one, she acted like a spoiled child. _Then again, hadn't Random? Hadn't he left Morganthe like a toy he didn't want anymore? _

"Yes." Moire's voice stayed indifferent to her reaction, but it still shook Vialle out of her musings. she had made peace that she would die an old widow and here she had suddenly a chance to have a life to share with someone, thanks to Moire. Moire, who literally chained Random by his past crimes to her, a blind woman who Moire never really glanced at. She was imperfect, not utile for this society and better far removed. A punishement for Random, a marriage for her and a gained political link for Moire. 3 big birds in one stone. "You will marry tomorrow morning." Vialle nodded at Moire's answer and bid her goodnight with a forced smile. After undressing herself, Vialle laid herself in her bed - alone, for the final time.

* * *

Safe for a vile to cover her face, there was nothing else prepared for the haphazardly sudden wedding. As she was brought forward by Moire, Vialle flexed the fingers of her free hand out of nervosity. The room was buzzing with unrecognizeable whispers, making her head explode from the overstimulation, so instead she focused on her steps. About 80, she felt Moire guide her hand and place it on that of her husband.

They were far more slender than she imagined. Blocking the priest's blessings out, Vialle focused on his hand and slowly began to explore it. She had been so focused on it, that she realized his annoyed huff too late - his hand now barely touched her and had become a ghost. Vialle could practically feel the annoyance and displeasure radiate off him, multiplied thanks to her exploration. The longer it build up, the more unbearable it become, till Vialle was sure the room would explode.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Vialle let a relieved sound escape her lips, while her husband simply grumbled, carrying the rumble over to her hand. _It was over._

"You may kiss"

Vialle gasped when she felt his hand suddenly vanish, causing all grip and orientation to be lost for one frightening second, before she felt it placed on her cheek and his breath coming closer. "No!" At the same time, Vialle slapped his hand away in annoyance.

"What, no?" It was the first time he actually said something directly to her - his voice filled like her with annoyance but also torn pride, anger and a spark of hope hidden in it.

"I want to see you before kissing me."

"See?" his voice was still thick from annoyance, but the amusement creaped through. "What do you-" Random stopped asking when Vialle simply put her hands on his face, feeling his hair, his cheeks, his eyes, eyebrows... "There. I've seen you. Now you may kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

Vialle stumbled and tripped as she was led forward by the two flanking guards. The environment was brand new to her, and combined with the unwillingness of the two men to warn her of upcoming obstacles, the blind woman was more than furious. If this was how they received a blind upholding citizen of Rebma, she did not wish to know what happened to Corwin and Random.

"You two! Unhand her at once!"

Vialle's heart nearly burst out of her chest when she heard a booming voice come her way and almost shrunk on instinct. She kept her head high though as the man stopped in front of her.

"Sire?-" Came the nervous ragged answer of her left flanked guard. Vialle could feel his fingers loose all grip on her arm. "I.. I… I… have my orders to take her to His majesty-"

"Did those orders state you could drag her through the gates like a criminal?" interrupted the voice, on the verge of exploding.

"N-No, sir" brought the stammering guard out in a higher pitched tone. Vialle was sure the man would faint any second now – either that, or the booming voice, whom she presumed to be Gérards, would put him harshly in his place.

"My lord, stop!"

A long inhale of breath was taken by the man, probably to calm himself. "Yes, my lady?"

"I appreciate you vouching for my honor, but I have lost my eyes, not my voice." Replied Vialle a little sharper than she otherwise would have. Shown kindness or not, she was in Amber now. She could not show any weakness here.

"I didn't presume this, my lady. But these men do not show the hospitality you deserve for one of your status."

"Do not worry. They have shown me enough." stated Vialle coldly.

"Indeed they have." The man must have given a sign, because the guards ran as if Chaos itself was chasing them. "I hope you will accept my companionship then, to lead you to the great hall."

"I will" Nodded Vialle, before raising her arm in his direction. His monstrously big hand was harsh due to the calluses he bore. His fingers were even bigger, covering her entire hand if he could. He would probably but need to squeeze and he would break her fingers. Despite this intimidating figure, Vialle couldn't help but feel comfortable in his presence, and was all the more sad he couldn't stay any longer.  
Vialle had been so focused on the man who was leading her, she had failed to listen to the ungoing conversation that had grown louder by each step she had taken.

"-re ruled by your need to return him the favor,-" It had to be Eric. His voice was nearly identical to Corwins, noted Vialle, though it lacked the softer edge of a singer and bore a similar intimidating presence like Gérard.

"-he shot you in the shoulder with a crossbow! You already spared Corwin, if you spare Random, how do you think it will be viewed-" Slithering around the edges and smooth… A snake came immediately to mind, when Vialle heard the second voice, and she immediately wished to see him out of her presence. His disgust for her husband was equal to her own distaste to him – he'd sunken Corwin's fleet._ Not that she was necessarily on Corwin's side when it came to who should rule Amber. But he had broken a promise – who was to say he would spare Random if Eric forbade it? Or that he would let her live if Eric allowed her request?_

A third voice interrupted the dispute, "Yes, I do wonder how your _passionate_ debate for Random's death will be viewed in front of his wife." While Caine's was slithering, this one spat from bluntly spoken sarcasm: Julian.

"Your majesty." Vialle began her courtesy to Eric, when Caine's whispers to Julian alerted her.

"I'm merely stating the harsh truth to her, dear brother. Who knows what Random or Moire whispered in her ears about us. One can't be too careful-"

"It seems then, your majesty, I have made this journey for nothing." Vialle let her voice overpower that of Caine's to adress Eric, the moment she straightened her back. "As you've already decided for my husbands death and not spared to inform me. I shall take my leave and inform Moire for condemning her prisoner without her consult."

Vialle had barely turned arround when Eric stopped her. "Wait!" His voice was still giving her an order, though it was slightly higher pitched than before due to panic. Vialle turned once more her body to him, yet stayed silent. Silence could gain you power as much as a command could. Now that Eric had reopened the conversation, he would have to come over the bridge now that she hadn't answered. If he stays silent, he would appear weak before his brothers.

"My brother merely counselled me the options of his punishement, my lady." said Eric at last. His voice had lost his solid foundations, and came very close to an apology. Immediately after, Eric's tone turned up in volume and strength. "Everything is still undecided." This was not just directed to her, as Eric's voice deluded and was explicitely said in Caine's direction. "I promise, your queen needn't worry about Random's safety as long he remains here with us. Surely you understand we need to keep a close eye on him for the time being."

Vialle's lips turned thin at this loss of terrain. 'remain here with us...' This still didn't assure her of Random's life being spared. She had hoped she had gained enough weight on the table..._ Apparently not._ "I understand. But as his wife, I have promises to keep and need to stay with him, in good and bad days."

It took a few seconds for Eric to answer. "My lady, surely you can annule this wedding and the promise to which you are kept." Eric replied, the uneasiness much more prominent in his voice. He clearly didn't like where this was going. _He would like her answer even less._

"I'm afraid not." sighed Vialle as she shook her head. "This is a wedding according to Rebman custom, not yours. And as you might be aware, a Rebman wedding can only be annuled by Queen Moire."

The silence lasted even longer. "I see." Eric's voice had cracked in defeat and Vialle smiled for the first time since she arrived, knowing she had won. "Take her to the dungeon and place her next to Random."


	3. Chapter 3

"Allow me to escort you, my lady."

Vialle gritted her teeth together when Caine offered up his service, but relaxed her mouth to answer him. "Off course." smiled Vialle. Caine came close to pulling her forward instead of guiding her through the corridors - soon Vialle completely lost her orientation as for where the throne room exactly was imprinted in her mind. With growing nervosity and alarm, Vialle began to realize they didn't descend to the dungeon at all. Caine tugged at her arm to stretch and reach the door that she heard him open.

"After you."

Vialle began to move forward, only to find her shoulder and head explode from the sudden pain. Gasping from the shock, Vialle stumbled backwards, flinging her arms arround her as to find something to hold. Her arm made contact with the same material again and it went away from her. Shaking on her limbs, Vialle retreated her arms back to her waist, paralyzed from fear._ The door,_ realized Vialle as she tried to stop her overworking heart, _hadn't been completely open for her to enter._

"Ah. Forgive my forgetfullness, my lady." His voice was sweet like honey, but his harsh grip on her shoulder gave away his intention entirely. "Let me help you seated.

"Where did you bring me?" ignored Vialle his offer, refusing to move any further as he again tried to press her to walk. Rebmans weren't as strong as an amberite, but strong enough to keep their ground for a little while.

"We are in the sitting room."

Vialle sniffed in disgust. "Please, prince Caine, spare me your little 'tests' so early in the morning." They were in the library - she could smell it by the odor of paper hanging arround. "I am not in the mood for your trivial games." bit Vialle over her shoulder to where his voice came from. "Take me to my husband. Now." Vialle's resolve began to crack when she heard Caine close the door behind her and forced herself to breathe normally. What was he going to-

"And I shall." Gone was the sweet coated voice he previously used - this one was as cold as of a killer. "But first I want to talk to you." Vialle swallowed her fear down her throat as Caine's footsteps became louder. "I promise you this won't take long. Honestly, its just mild curiosity as for why you would so willingly give up your freedom for my little brother, besides the political issue you evoke for Eric."

"As I said before, he is my husband." Vialle realized she was in very dangerous waters right now. Better to be as short as possible to him.

Caine hummed at her answer. "Did he ever tell you about what happened to Morganthe?"

"No, he didn't need to. I, and everyone else in Rebma, are fully aware of what Random's actions caused."

"And still you married him." Caine's steps drew closer as he spoke, till Vialle could feel his chest against her back. "It mustn't really matter in the end, which prince of Amber you share a bed with." Vialle could practically hear him smirk as his hands began to crawl up her arms.

And then they stopped. Now, it was Vialle's turn to smirk in his direction as she held the little dagger, that she kept inside the sleeves of her dress, against his throat. "Oh believe me, it does." replied Vialle with a voice that could make water freeze. "I can only go by what my ears tell me, and I have to say - you are even worse than the rumors describe you to be. And it seems a prince of Amber has so little strength, that they resort to the seduction and abuse of a blind woman." Vialle turned arround so she stood chest to chest with Caine, all while keeping the dagger under his neck. "I am dissappointed." concluded the woman in disgust.

Suddenly, a blinding pain began to spread in her left foot and Vialle's body shrunk involuntarily from the pain. The second immediately after, Vialle felt Caine's hand on hers, as to prey the weapon away. "You can't keep this up forever" voiced Caine the obvious fact as they struggled to be the dagger's owner. Vialle indeed felt Caine beginning to overpower her. _The moment she lost the dagger, Caine w- wait. Perhaps, she needed to lose it. _The blind woman began to search for the right opportunity, and when Caine tugged at the dagger again, Vialle went along with his movement and thrust the weapon forward through cloth and skin. A furious scream immediately followed and Vialle staggered backwards with the dagger still in her trembling hand. The nauseous woman resisted the urge to let the weapon drop on her first reaction and firmly held it in front of her as a means of defence. "You little witc-" began Caine, before another voice overpowered his.

"Lady Vialle!"

Vialle frowned at the unfamiliar voice in the direction of the doorway. "Yes, who is asking?"

"I'm Rein, my lady. I heard a scream coming from these chambers and wished to know if everything was alright..."

"I'm fine, thank you." smiled Vialle back at him. "I'm afraid I accidentally hurt Prince Caine as he showed me the various weapons in the room." Vialle felt a smile tug at her lips when she heard Caine suck in a seething breath. A prince of Amber, struck down by a blind woman - the court would be eating this up for days, if not months!

Rein stayed quiet for a few seconds at her explanation and Vialle wished with regret, not for the first time, to see one's face and reaction. This, was certainly a moment she'd love to have eyes for. "Showed you-?" began Rein confused, before swallowing his curiosity and returned to his formal attitude. "I'll sent a physician for him right away, my lady. If you need any aid yourself-" Rein let the sentence linger in the air due to his uncertainty whether or not Vialle needed his assistance or not.

"Yes" nodded Vialle immediately. "Now that Prince Caine is immobile for the time being, I hope someone could aid me to my husband."

"Certainly, my lady." Rein's footsteps dwindled away, leaving Vialle alone with Caine. Neither of them spoke a word and didn't say anything to one another as Vialle was carried away to the dungeon.

The way to the dungeon was long - or perhaps she perceived it this way, because she longed to be with a familiar face. Random may be detached and surly to her, at least he treated her with more respect than Caine ever would.

"Vialle?!"

Vialle felt a smile appear when she heard Random call out her name. It was a mix of surprise and a hint of desperation. The latter not said out of "I need you!" but "Oh great, I'm still not rid of her in this dungeon!". It truly was the best welcome she had had today and it was not often she heard her usually prickly husband so blown away. "Hello Random."

"What- but - How?!"

Vialle muted her giggling with her hand to her mouth. "By horse." dared the blind woman to joke in his presence and to relieve herself of the tense situation she found herself with Caine.

"No, this... this... why are you here?" Random's elation melted as he continued to talk, his voice somber again.

"I came to ask Eric to join you in the dungeon" replied Vialle as if she was talking about the weather.

For a moment, all was quiet, till Random burst into laughter, amplified by the small space they resided in. Vialle was already on the verge of telling her husband not to mock her, when Random's laughter began to transform in pained grunts. "You're hurt."

"Its nothing." bit Random out as he tried to keep the pain hidden from his voice. "Just a 'welcome home' gift from Caine. My ribs are cracked but it will heal, give or take a few weeks." Inwardly, Vialle could hear him mutter about his not so great regenerative abilities. She decided not to press any further on his injuries, knowing it would wound his pride all the more. She had heard enough on court and by Llewella about the royal family of Amber. Benedict was the best when it came to the sword. Corwin was the quickest healer. Gérard the strongest. When there are so many brothers who already are 'the best' at something, there wasn't much left to be 'the best' for Random... Random's voice trailed off while talking, and so had Vialle's thoughts, till she was suddenly woken up by Random's biting and pride-torn tone "At least have the decency to laugh out of my presence!"

Vialle shook her head at the misinterpretation of her husband. "I'm not laughing at your injured state, Random, but for the... welcoming gift, I gave to Caine."

"Vialle..." began Random slowly after a few seconds of silence. "What did you do?" He did a great job of keeping his voice even, but it trembled slightly.

"Do I sense concern in your voice?"

"Damn the Unicorn, just answer the question!" demanded Random more urgently. "Caine is NOT a man you wish as an enemy, Vialle - what did you do?!"

"It is too late to change the past, Random." shrugged Vialle, but sensing he would not be pleased by her answer, she added casually "Nor can I undo the cut I inflicted in his shoulder-"

"You did WHAT?!"

Vialle ignored her unnerved husband, partially due to her contemplation. "-Or was it the waist, I'm not quite sure anymore..."

A long sigh escaped from Random and she heard him rub his face in exasperation. "Wonderful. Just absolutely wonderful."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a prison, but it was not as bad as other war prisoners were enduring. They had both seperate, clean beds and the chance to wash themselves once in every week. They lived comfortable - though not too comfortable as to feel actually content in their prison. This mostly was notable with the lack of servants to aid them with dressing up.

"Bandage my ribs."

Vialle frowned at his demand and kept quiet, pretending as if she hadn't heard him.

"I _said_-" began Random in a much more irritated tone, "Bandage my ribs. Are you deaf as well as blind?"

"I am, when you speak in such a way to me. Ask me again, instead of demanding, and then I'll consider your request." _1...2...3..._ Vialle didn't flinch when Random erupted in a tantrum, as she had anticipated his reaction to her response.

"How dare you talk to a prince of Amber in that way?! You have no right-"

"Aside from being your wife, I have every right to ask your respect - which isn't much I wish in return for giving up my freedom and saving your life!" bit Vialle back. "If it weren't for me, Caine would have your head."

Random huffed. "You've only lengthened my inevitable outcome."

Vialle gritted her teeth at his ungrateful response and slapped the dumbstruck prince on the cheek, the impact echoeing in the room like a whip. Perhaps she had been wrong, when it came to Caine and Random. Perhaps they were not so different after all. She hadn't wished much of this marriage to begin with, but by Ran, she wanted make this work, to make the best of it, to see the positive side like she had always done in her life. And what had it cost her? She had literally given up everything for a man who was hardly willing to do the same for her. Vialle stumbled as far away as she could from him. "I thought..." began Vialle to voice her thoughts in little gasps, "I thought you would... at least appreciate... be-"

"Be what? Happy? Ecstatic? Grateful?!"

Vialle flinched as Random finished her unsaid thought, each word seeming to burn in her mind. "Somewhat, yes." murmured Vialle with a voice that was thick and on the verge of crying.

"What, don't tell me you actually believed I'd ever be greatful because of your so called noble sacrifice?"

"You being greatful?! You wouldn't make the same choices if the roles were reversed. You don't even know the meaning of the word." She was tired and spent from arguing. Without saying another word, Vialle stormed to her bedroom and slammed the door shut with a thundering clap.

* * *

Amberites heal Incredibly fast. But with the broken rib, along with the lack of medicine made the healing process much longer than normally would. As a consequence of the slower healing process, other implications began to arise that otherwise wouldn't have shown with the prince, like respiratory problems, coughing up blood...

She may not love him, that didn't mean she wished to see him in unnecessary pain while she had the knowledge to ease it. Vialle offered to tend to his injuries, which was each met with a snapping hurtful remark from Random and a painful removal whenever she reached too close to him. "Random, let me-"

"Let me be!"

Vialle however, could be as stubborn as Random. And when her husband grew so weak that he obtained a high fever by his injury, Vialle knew things became too critical, even for a prince of Amber.

Let him be, began a dark voice to whisper in her head as she hydrated his overheated face. _No one will blame you, for the way he has treated you for these past weeks. No blood will be on your hands..._

_I can't just let him die-_

_He had no guilt either to leave Morganthe. He deserves this._

Her inner voice stopped when Vialle heard Random's breathing subtly change. "Random, can you hear me?" asked Vialle loud and clear.

"Y-yes." His voice was hoarsh from battling the fever.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yes" managed Random to sigh. "Please..."

Vialle smiled and squeezed his good shoulder before reaching for the bottle and bringing it in proximity to him. Random took the bottle out of her hands and Vialle could hear him eagerly swallow the water down his throat in big takes. "You shouldn't be-" began Vialle, when Random already started a coughing fit from drinking too rapidly. The bottle was harshly put back into her hands, causing Vialle to nearly drop it. The woman didn't comment on it though, as Random not only tried to regain his breathing, but also had to cope with the additional pain that his ribs provided to his lungs. Vialle felt his hand dig into her arm, and she clasped his in return to give him the stability he sought.

"You want another drink?"

"No... just a moment..." brought Random out in little high pitched gasps. His breathing came closer by the second, and Vialle was a bit startled when Random's epicentre began to shift. The blind woman quickly recuperated though, and stopped the prince from falling out of bed. She could feel his drenched shirt and heated skin against her clothing before she even touched him. "Damn my head..." Random let out a pained growl against her ear and Vialle gently guided him back upright.

Once she was sure he would not fall apart again, Vialle reached him the bottle for the second time. "Here. Take your time." ordered Vialle gently.

This time, Random was more careful as for not to put any stress on his ribs and drank with little sips. "Here." came his stiff business-like reply after he was finished.

Vialle decided to take the opportunity and press her luck. "I could give you something for the fever if it should prove to be too painful for you." said Vialle to reach out an olive branch to him. She was met with a long silence and Vialle let the silence be as it were. She didn't want to give Random the feeling as if he didn't have any say left - she knew all too well how infuriating it felt.

"Alright"

Vialle nodded with a tiny smile and went to fetch her necessities, that she already had prepared though left out of sight for Random. When she returned, she found that Random's breathing had slowed down to the edge of being asleep. Gently, Vialle traced her fingers on his face with the concoction she had made. The smell and taste of the herbs she had found in a little drawer, were near identical to the healing herbs found in Rebma. Vialle trusted upon them to have the same pain-easing effect on Random, as not only the herbs but also the biology of Rebma and Amber were near identical.

Random tossed uneasily in his half-awake feverish state and his breathing increased as another spell came upon him. "shhh, Random... it is going to work soon." comforted Vialle. "You can rest easily." The tossing still didn't decrease, causing Vialle to turn another leaf. There was a song her mother used to sing to her whenever she was sick as a child...

"Idir ann is idir as (between the here, between the now)  
Idir thuaidh is idir theas (between the north, between the south)  
Idir thiar is idir thoir (between the west, between the east)  
Idir am is idir áit (between the time, between the place)

Casann sí dhom (from the shell)  
Amhrán na farraige (the song of the sea)  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin (neither quiet nor calm)  
Idir mé is idir mé féin (between belief, between the sea...)

While singing Vialle noted that Random's breathing slowed down completely, indicating to her that he was finally asleep. Quietly, Vialle left the sleeping prince be and sought up her own bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Random's fever was broken in a day, but with his ribs still not quite healed, there was a chance that his body temperature could rise up again. Vialle voiced this concern to Random during their breakfast. "I can even help you bandage-"

"Why are you doing this?"

Vialle went quiet, a bit stunned at his interruption as well as his strange question. "Because I have had a medical education-"

"That's not an answer to my question. Why?"

"Because I can not sit idly by when people suffer, while I have the knowledge to ease their pain."

"Still no answer."

"Then what answer would please you, Random?" Vialle could hear his teeth grind in his mouth. "You would wish me to try and slice your throat in the night? To smother you with a cushion?"

"That would be preferable, yes." came Random's low warning voice, as if he truly expected her to act upon one of her outspoken choices. "You apparently don't find it enough to simply finish the job, but want to drag out my life as well."

"I assure you, I don't have any intention to-" began Vialle, only to gasp for air when Random's hand wrapped itself arround her throat. "Ra- Random..." brought Vialle out as she resisted the urge to fight for her life - he was stronger than her, and they both knew this. If she resisted, he would snap her neck like a twig. That didn't make it any less terrifying though.

"Quit your charade!"

"I'm not... pretending." managed Vialle to say. "I just.. want to help. If you want to kill me... I won't... stop you. This cage... is no different than...Rebma." Vialle felt the pressure increase even more.

"Then I assume you have no objection that I end your life?"

"If that's... what you wish..."

Vialle began to see sparks, and felt herself become lightheaded. Just as she was about to cross the light, a scream echoed from Random's lips. At the same time, she felt air burst into her mouth like and her knees hitting the ground. As Vialle sought her balance by placing instinctively her hands in front of her, she coughed and choked as the world spun arround. By each take of breath, the spinning ceased along with it though Vialle kept herself where she was, her body completely exhausted and solidly focused on learning to breathe once again.

"I trust you as much as my kin, which is not at all." came Random's growling voice from arround her, his footsteps thundering back and forth like a predator. "But I owe you my life..." And his footsteps kept going, as did his indecision on what to do with her.

"I pity you and your siblings, Random." dared Vialle to say, causing Random's footsteps to stop. "To be so estranged from one another and see each other like rivals."

"It is what we know and trust upon" came Random's lecturing tone. "Because that's how we survive."

"It is surviving, but not living. You do not wish any aid of me, because it will make you seem weak in front of everyone." Vialle spread her arms out arround her. "As you can see Random, there no one who saw you the way you were yesterday night. Why should they? No one bothers with you - you are but the youngest male heir to the throne of Amber, after all. You are already forgotten, safe for when they may be reminded to take you out of the dust and drag you arround like a trophy." Random's breathing began to heave in anger the more she said, till at last his voice managed to speak.

"Are you so yearning for death, or are you just taking joy in my situation?" came Random's furious bite. His hand once again began to creep up on Vialle's skin, between her neck and shoulder, and pressed hard.

"I'm neither yearning for death nor taking joy in this. The truth can either be a relief for the pain, or hurt far greater than any insult or curse. It seems to be the latter for you... I have done nothing but been honest with you from the start about my intentions, it goes against everything you have been thought to think and it scares you." As she went on, Vialle could feel Random's hand slowly decrease the pressure, before falling lumply to his side.

"I am not scared."

Vialle didn't retort for a long time and let his sentence resonate in the room. "Good. Say this again directly to my face."

"You heard me the first time loud and clear. Why bother hearing what you have already heard?"

"Because it is easy to hide behind one's back and say those words. Look me in the eye and say it again."

"Why?" chuckled Random somewhat smugly. "You can't see."

"Yet I can hear much." reminded Vialle him, and at the same time as she spoke, she heard his breathing falter the tiniest bit.

"I am getting tired from standing up as well as this conversation." snapped Random suddenly back as he pushed himself past Vialle and back into his bed.

Vialle shrugged her shoulders. "Very well. Do you want me to change your bandages?"

"I am fine." came his growling response, causing Vialle to smile - he was like a pouting child that didn't get his way.

"Alright." nodded Vialle as she strode back to the table to search for an apple and began to take a bite out of it. As the blind woman chewed on her piece of fruit, she let her thoughts wander off to Rebma and her acquintances she left behind. Would they miss her much? What would Moire think of her decision to join Random in the dungeon? Would they even note her absence? Vialle absentmindedly took another bite, rolling those questions in her mind. A wave of nostalgia already began to creep into her mind at the thought of her home and Vialle focused on other sounds arround her to stuff it away. Like, to her surprise, the sound of pages being turned arround by Random's fingers.

"What are you reading?"

"La morte d'arthur."

"I beg your pardon?" frowned Vialle confused at the change of intonation and accent. "What did you say?"

"La morte d'a-" began Random irritated before stopping himself. "It means "the death of Arthur" in French." explained the prince, apparently thinking she would be satisfied with this explanation.

"Oh. What is French? Is it a dialect from the Golden Circle?"

"No, its a language from a Shadow called Earth."

"Why would you name a shadow after the ground?"

"Could you please stop asking questions and let me read?!"

"Sorry..." came Vialle's murmured response. The room went quiet again, safe for Random turning the pages. Vialle let her thoughts go about the title. The death of Arthur..."Who is Arthur?" mused Vialle out loud before she could stop herself.

Vialle flinched as the book was put with a echoeing CLAP back on the nightstand. "There is a saying on this Shadow Earth, namely ''Give a little, take a little'." retorted Random after a long pause, and with a smug undertone that Vialle didn't quite like. "Basically, it means that if you want something of me, you will have to trade something in return. So give me a story of yours and then I'll tell you all about King Arthur. Does that sound alright?" Vialle gave her approval by nodding, and Random immediately continued to ask, "You often call out the name Rán. Who is she to you?"

"She's...well, for Rebmans, she is in what the Unicorn is to Amberites: a symbol of luck and fortune." began Vialle a bit uncomfortably.

"And?" pressed Random's irritated voice on.

Vialle shifted on her chair. "It's a story I doubt you'll like. It is not exactly painting your ancestor Dworkin in a positive light and I don't want to-" warned the blind woman as she plucked at her dress.

"Let me hear it."

"Alright." Vialle coughed her throat and began to tell the tale that she, like all Rebmans, had heard since childhood: "Rebma is Amber's reflection, as you well know. This is how it came to be that way. You see, a Pattern was made by Dworkin, as the Unicorn had requested of him. But there were no Shadows yet that rippled off and that held back the chaos. In that time, the Unicorn was Dworkin's constant companion, and said companionship turned into love. At least, so it was for Dworkin. The Unicorn on the other hand, felt without a true mate and wept when Dworkin didn't look. She didn't wish to break her friend's heart along with hers, so she kept quiet and kept her suffering for her own. On one such time, when she poured out her heart and wept into the sea, her reflection became alive before her eyes. This horse went by the name of Enbarr. He was as enamoured by her as she was with him and unknowingly to Dworkin, they made love to one another. It was on one such night that Dworkin found them together - completely devastated by her betrayal, and furious to Enbarr who had stolen his love, he killed him and casted his bleeding body into the sea.

Enbarr became the very foam that you see on the sea - and from his stomach, the child Ran that he had produced with the Unicorn was born. She kept herself under water, afraid that Dworkin might kill her too and abided her time. When she was old enough, and when Amber, as well Rebma, were formed, she began to take her revenge for her father's death. She began to drag amberite sailors into her seas and strangled them with their nets - Sometimes, when she was merciful, she gave a few lucky ones a kiss to reside with her in Rebma. With one of the sailors she saved, she produced 9 daughters, of which each of our noble families are descendants from. The Rebman population grew so large at one point, that Oberon decided to intervene - Ran and 8 of her daughters perished in the sea battle. The only descendant of Ran ascended the throne, and from her marriage, Moire was born..."

"9 daughters... I do recall their names." mumbled Random to himself, before asking, "Of which daughter are you a descendant off?"

"That is a whole different question" replied Vialle as she caught onto the game, "and a whole other story. Now tell me of King Arthur."

"Very well." Random's voice sounded almost warm to her and Vialle grinned in anticipation at his tale.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: This chapter will switch between Random's and Vialle's POV._**

**VIALLE**

As the days turned into weeks, they continued to trade stories with one another. But along with time, their stories became less about the rebman children stories or the Arthurian legends, and began to earn a more personal flavor. Soon they talked about their friends, their hobbies, their life on their respective court.. and eventually, about their family.

"I was only just a child back then." reminisced Random after taking a few gulps of water to grease his throat. "And I was taken along by Flora, Bleys and Gérard on a trip to explore the Shadows. No one was thinking about the throne just yet, though Corwin and Eric's rivalry began to take root at that time. Anyway - both me and Flora still had to walk the Pattern, so both Gérard and Bleys took it upon themselves to familiarize us with the various shadow worlds. For Bleys, it was the perfect way to impress the 'little runts'." smirked Random as he scratched the back of his head. "Gérard... I was puzzled at that time why he came along as our guide, but looking back on it, he probably wanted to keep an eye on Bleys to see whether he is taking his responsibility for us. So, we were riding and having quite a good time, till we came upon a few giants. At first everything seemed to go along very well. They offered us their hospitality, some food and wine... and then they demanded Flora in return."

"Why?"

"The giants love hoarding beautiful things - and Flora, they deemed, was worthy of being added to their collection and be made their wife." Random paused to take another sip, before continuing, "Understandably, Bleys and Gérard wouldn't give her up, nor let those giants go free of their presumption of having a princess of Amber. They were with too many however to take on. So, Bleys said: 'You honor us. But as is our custom, the bride should be taken back to her home and receive the blessing of our unicorn before she can wed you.' The fools believed Bleys on his word and why shouldn't they?" Random began to grin at this point. "Such a handsome honest man, why would he ever betray them?"

Vialle gniffled along with him. "You are ruining the end of the story once again, Random."

"Not quite." came Random's chuckle. "It is the journey to the ending and not the ending itself, that may surprise you. Once we were out of that lion's den, I proposed that we should bring our fellow brothers and sisters into this, but Bleys refused with a crooked smile, saying he had a much better idea without involving their aid. So, he conjured up a wedding dress, fit for a more plumper woman and forced Gerard into it."

"No!" Vialle began to laugh out loud, and Random's chuckle followed her. "How did he convince Gerard to wear it?"

"A lot of charm, which wasn't hard for Bleys and some rational reasoning that fewer kin would get hurt. So, we returned, with me and Flora as 'brideschildren' to Gerard and Bleys giving him away. At the wedding reception, none of us four drank, which Bleys covered up by saying 'flora' wanted to set a good example for us, the accompanied children. Upon the remark that Flora seemed so much bigger than before, Bleys replied she had eaten something allergic that caused her body to swell up. Gerard, meanwhile, had the greatest difficulty to keep himself calm as the giants declared what they would do to Flora once they were married. So when the giant proposed to begin their gift exchange as is their custom for the bride and groom to give something to one another. The moment the giant put down his gift on the table, which was a personally crafted axe, Gerard took it up and swung his husband's head off. They were already quite drunk and slow in progressing what had happened and what was going on. By the time they went to grab their weapons, the four of us had killed half of the present guests. I got my sword arm out of my shoulder, but the fight and their confused expressions made up for the pain. Upon our return we took all the tons of wine with us and drank with our sisters and brothers. Father, however, wasn't pleased with the careless way Bleys put me and Flora in his little theatre play. He had to clean up all the armory. As for me and Flora, we were grounded for a couple of weeks."

Vialle chuckled as Random finished his tale. "That was a great one."

"Try to outdo me."

"Alright. There was this one time when I was watching Martin-"

"Martin? You know _my son_ Martin?" The cheeky warm voice had changed to a cold low one. Vialle had become used to those changes during the months they spend together, though they had become less frequent as of late, and simply nodded with an impassive face.

"Yes, your son. I know him well." answered the blind woman neutrally. "During his childhood years, I watched over him in Rebma."

"And what did you tell of _me_?" It wasn't Random any longer talking to her, but a prince of Amber.

"I told him what I knew of Amber in an objective manner."

"An objective manner?" His chair was pushed back from standing up so quickly. "I have to believe neither you or your people ever infested thoughts in Martin against me?"

"Martin was told the way he was conceived, and that was all he ever asked about you"

"He never wished to know anything about me at all?" asked Random in disbelief and almost annoyed as he stepped towards the little window in their room. "I find that hard to believe."

"He wasn't deaf to rumors about your adventures and reputation in Rebma, off course. But we never encouraged Martin to believe them, and let him simply make up his own mind about you. It is hard to ignore them though, when his father never comes to explain himself let alone show interest in his well-being."

"And what would my presence solve? His mother is dead because of me - it is hardly a good groundwork for a relationship."

"I did not expect a prince of Amber to be afraid not only of pure honesty, but of his own child as well" said Vialle as she rose up from her seat and strode to Random.

"I am not-" began Random, before shutting his mouth and letting his breath out in a sigh.

"It is indeed a grave topic, about his mother and your former lover. But at least, you would have some groundwork and can slowly build it up. Now however, you and Martin have nothing. Martin didn't say it with as much words, but he would love to meet you one day. This however, was said years ago, before he went the Pattern and began to walk into Shadow. His silent longing to meet his only parent, might have changed now, or close to be changed to bitterness and anger towards you. If that's the case, and I hope its not, you and your son will truly be estranged."

"Perhaps." replied Random, which was his way of saying 'you're right' without actually pronouncing those words. "It doesn't matter, as we may be stuck here for many years. It would be too late by then, presuming we do get our freedom back."

"But if the door of our cell were opened tomorrow...Would you go looking for him?" Vialle heard Random uncomfortably shift his weight multiple times by his feet.

"Yes... No." Random's deep sigh resonated in the room, torn by her question. "After a while, maybe. He's already a grown man, he can take care of himself. You really expect that he'll-"

"This not about what I want. I'm merely voicing my opinion about Martins thoughts. I could be wrong entirely. But ultimately, you make the choice whether you search for him." Vialle paused. "But when you plan on doing so, you must be sure of yourself that you stay in his life and take up your responsibility as a father. You can't simply walk out again like you did before."

"Then, it is indeed better I stay away from him. I don't exactly have a good role model in my father to take inspiration from and frankly I wouldn't have a clue on how to be a parent."

"No one knows, till they are." Vialle heard Random snort at her reply.

"You wished to tell me a story about Martin." spoke Random after a long pause and closing off the subject of searching up Martin. "What is it about?"

Vialle smiled at his interest and slowly returned to seat herself, as did Random. "He was about 5 years old at that moment and, my handmaiden had just put him in his bed. He normally was crying a few minutes afterwards, because he wasn't yet tired. That time though he didn't, which I found odd. So I checked on him and to my horror, I found the bed empty. He had apparently crawled somehow out of it. Quite panicked, me and my handmaiden began to search through every chamber, every corner and hiding place in which a 5 year old could fit. It was nearly morning when I returned home... and found the little monster had crawled in my bed, suckling on his thumb."

Random chuckled along with her, before asking, "How was he in his teens - and now, as a man?"

"Well, there is so much to tell. What should I tell you about first?"

"Right, I forgot the very rule I stated. A story for a story-"

"No. Not this time." shook Vialle her head.

Once again, warmth had begun to slumber into Random's voice, along with pleasant surprise. "Alright."

So Vialle began to speak of Martin, the friends he made as a child and the rivalries he forged. The misschievious pranks he would pull on the people in court and how he could never behave as his title required. As Vialle spoke, she could feel her throat becoming dry. It had lately becoming worse by the day and she often found herself thirsty all the time through, even though she took in a decent amount of water. She didn't complain about this to Random, who would probably laugh it off and say she was exaggerating as a woman. "Excuse me." Vialle stopped for a moment to drink once again and coughed to get her throat clear.

"Your voice sounds hoarsh. Have you been drinking enough?"

"I don't do anything else but drink water all the time." replied Vialle as she grasped her thick throat.

Random hummed at her answer. "Then it is best I won't bother you for a time with my questions and let you rest your voice."

"Thank you. Excuse me, I wish to lay down for a moment." Her head had also begun to spin now. Vialle stumbled and fell flat upon her bed, hoping that the throbbing in her head would pass upon her matress. Sadly though, it didn't. By noon, Vialle could hardly stand up to fetch some water for herself, let alone speak more than a few sentences.

* * *

**RANDOM**

"More... water..." Even talking seemed to take energy out of her. Her voice had been terrorized by the sudden dehydration she fell under. When Random felt her thick throat, he could hear the exertion it took Vialle to simply breathe. Random reached for his own bottle of water in growing concern. This amount of water they were given wouldn't help her get through the day, not with the way her skin looked so dehydrated. Random put the glass to her lips, as she was even too weak to take it for her own, and kept her upright while she drank. As soon as she finished, Random put the glass on the table.

"I'll be right back." told Random her, before his eyes settled on the door. The guards nearly jumped out of their skin when Random nearly tore the door out of its hedges. "Get some servants to give her a bath. Right away." bit the prince his order as he returned back inside the chamber and heaved Vialle from her bed. _She had gone completely limp_, noted Random in alarm,_ let alone reacted to him for the sudden movement_. _This wasn't good, at all. _The prince turned arround with the unconcious woman in his arms, when the two guards blocked his way out with their spears.

"Sire, I can not allow you past these doors at this hour." The guard's discomfort at the situation only increased when Random's blazing eyes met his.

"Let me through, now." Random's voice became hoarsh from rage. If his hands weren't carrying Vialle, they'd be arround their throats.

"Why should they?" All eyes turned to a half-clothed and visibly annoyed Julian, who had been alerted by the noise in the hallway and came to see for himself who was disturbing the peace on this very late hour for him.

The guards made way for the black-haired prince, who at first locked eyes with Random, before noticing his care. "Come." gestured Julian to follow him.

"But sire! His majesty decreed that Prince Random and Lady Vialle-" began the guards to protest as Random followed Julian into his private suite.

"-be kept alive." interrupted Julian, before shifting his focus to the manservants who were cleaning his armor. "You two! Get more servants to fill my bath this instant." When the two men didn't bulge and were gaping at Julian's unexpected visitors, Julian snapped his fingers at them to shake them out of their daze. "I said, this instant!"

As the servants ran on and off with water to full the bath, Random had only eyes for Vialle, who was still unconcious. With one hand supporting her body, Random used his free hand to tug and tear her dress apart, leaving Vialle only in her undergarments. "Vialle..." Her head was slumping down and Random patted her cheek to get some reaction. Her only response was a low pained whimper.

"it is ready, sire."

Random immediately adjusted his hands at her back and under her knees, heaved Vialle up and brought her to the bath. After making sure she wouldn't accidentally choke by getting water in her lungs, Random began to pour water on her shoulders and hair, very occasionally switching to hydrate her face as well.

"Greetings sister." Random glanced up for a second to see Julian talking to one of his trump cards, before turning his attention back to Vialle. While he wasn't looking, he could still follow the one sided conversation. "Yes, I'm well. I'm afraid this is not a matter about me, but about Vialle." Julian paused for a few heartbeats, before saying: "No, she is well taken care off by all of my siblings, it is just... she seems to have caught a severe dehydration in a span of mere hours... Alright, I bring you through."

"Llewella." nodded Random as he noted their sister's arrival.

"How long has she been in this state?"

"About two hours."

Llewella let out a sigh in relief. "Good. If you had been stalling a little while longer, she wouldn't have made it."

It was as if someone splashed cold water on his head. "How?" brought the prince out as he refocused upon hydrating Vialle's face.

"Rebman biology. As a part rebman, and part Amberite, I don't have any qualms walking in both cities. But Vialle has never been on land before for such a long period of time - it is a far too sudden adjustment for her body and therefore, you have this result."

"But she will recover, yes?" asked Julian with his arms crossed.

"She will. But she will be needing a lot of water, both by drinking and by taking baths. Preferrably, salt water."

"I'll contact Caine and Gerard that the fishermen need those tons of water from being spilled back into the sea." The salt water was used to keep the caught fish conserved as they were brought to the markets. The water would return to the sea once there were no fish anymore to use them.

"Why wasn't Vialle made aware of this?" frowned Random at Llewella. "One would think that it would be told to any unaccustomed Rebman who stays for such a long period above water?"

"There haven't lately been many Rebmans above water, Random, at least not for the critical amount of time that Vialle has been. Many, like myself, have nearly forgotten this consequence upon Rebman biology."

"I can't believe Moire would be that forgetful."_ Unless_, continued Random on by himself, _she purposefully didn't mention this to Vialle. If her sickness were gossiped beyond these doors, it would shake the foundations between Rebma and Amber even more. Eric had been mentionning how he wanted to reconcile the two cities - if Vialle died, all the fingers would immediately point to him. Did she really want to play it that hard, by giving up a lady of her court for his? _Random's lips became thin._ Yes, she would. Well guess what, sea bitch - I ain't going to let that happen and give you the smug satisfaction. _

After what seemed like hours, he saw her ghostly face gain some color back and her breathing increased in strength. The prince let out a sigh in relief at the sight and let his head rest at the edge of the bath.

"Random..." Before he heard her say his name, he heard the water collide against the edges; skin began to caress through his hair and Random felt himself lean into her hand. Now that he knew she was alright, the prince's body relaxed against the edge of the bath.

* * *

**VIALLE**

From then on, it became a routine that Random accompanied her to the bathroom. Even though the bath did much to ease the pain, it was still present and twisting into her legs like knives. Llewella had instructed her to often walk arround for the blood flow. By the second week, Vialle could make it about halfway their route before the strain became too much.

"Let me-" began Random, just as Vialle was beginning to falter.

"I'm fine, Random. I'm not-" Vialle squealed in surprise when she felt the ground vanish from her feet and was floating in the air. "Random, wha-" gasped Vialle, before she heard Random chuckle. It was then that Vialle noted his hands under her back and legs. "I told you, I was perfectly fine." sulked Vialle as Random began to walk on.

"Hm-hm." Random's voice rumbled at her answer. "You know, you bite your lip when you lie?"

"How dare you accuse a lady of lying." Vialle whipped up her nose up in the air and matched her voice to mimic the arrogant ladies she had met on court. "I had expected more of you." Vialle frowned when no immediate response came.

"Did you... I mean, do you?" came his hesitant question. "Expect more of me as your husband?"

"11 months ago, you wouldn't have asked this question. Nor would you have referred yourself to me as 'your husband'." replied Vialle softly. "So, no I don't expect more from you." Vialle paused for a minute. "On a second thought, you should let me walk arround a little more instead of treating me like a porcelain doll."

Random's breath went a little quicker at her comment, and a smug 'ha!' echoed from his mouth. "Please its not as if you don't enjoy having me as your personal manservant."

Vialle grinned at his accusation. "Guilty as charged. Then again, it is flattering for any woman when a man shows off his strength for her."

"You hardly weight-" began Random smugly, when Vialle playfully gave a push to his chest. "And that hardly hurt me." commented Random on her attempt to hit him.

"By Ran, you can so quickly ruin the mood." mumbled Vialle under her breath.

"I have often heard that's my speciality."

Vialle screamed in fear when Random's hands vanished from under her body and in one frightening moment, the woman thought she was going to hit the ground. Instead she was met with salt sea water in the familiar space of her bath. Vialle spat out the water - along with various curses in her maternal language. "Random!" She could hear Random's booming laugh surround the room, and Vialle couldn't help but smile at the contacious warm sound. She had never heard him so carefree before. "You slimy, annoying...ugh!"

"What? You needed a bath."


	7. Chapter 7

**RANDOM**

As the months lengthened, so did Eric's tight watch over them dwindle. Both Random and Vialle sighed relieved as the continious eyes on them ceased and stopped intruding on their privacy. But with said relief, came always suspicion. Why did Eric loosen his eyes upon his most valuable political prisoners? Vialle never started a conversation regarding this topic. For one, she kept her dignity by never spurring any paranoia on. Random found it odd, how one could keep quiet against the man who locked her up. You'd think she would grasp anything that would bring Eric in discredit and laugh with glee for his every failure. You'd think she would immediately give her judgement regarding him and his siblings whenever he told her a tale of their past. She could play the game if she wanted to, as their story-trading had shown her ability for it. But it was not in her nature.

Instead she listened, and only spoke in genuine concern for everyone's wellbeing. It felt itchy and unnatural for a paranoia-fed amberite like him. While she could see well enough through the masks he put up, she didn't comment and let him have them. Everything she said and did, should set off huge alarms in his head, but it didn't. She just... was who she was, right then and there.

Random's weariness towards this honest behavior was slowly peeled off and changed to respect and relaxation in her presence. There came a certain easiness in their relationship as well, noted Random, the more he allowed to show more of himself. He found himself attuned to her emotions - he could feel the homesickness radiate very so often from her face on certain days, he could feel her frustration whenever they had a dispute. Oh yes, they still had disputes. Lots of them about the tiniest, stupidiest things, and the suites that they called their homes didn't give room to simply walk off your anger and leave the presence of the person. Today was one of those frustrating days, where they were on each other's lip the whole time.

"You've grown calmer, these last few months."

"What?" Random had been spacing out on the fire and turned his head to Vialle.

Vialle's smile widened at the soft way Random expressed himself. "I said-"

"I heard you." interrupted Random with a frown. "Calmer in what way?"

"Just... the way you act." smiled Vialle as she shifted in her chair opposite to Random to find a more comfortable sitting position. "In Rebma's court, you'd often throw vases arround and scream like a spoiled child whenever you didn't get your way."

Random cringed at the memory of his younger self. Had it been hardly a year ago? He hardly recognized the way the person was. "Yes, when you put it in such words... For earlier, I shouldn't have snapped at you at your request to read further on in 'Le morte d'Arthur'..."

"I shouldn't have been pressing you to read on. So there, we were both in fault." Vialle smiled, and she could feel Random's light smile accompany hers. "You wish some wine as well?"

"Yes, thank you."

You could nearly say, they were content as they were. But this was Amber they resided in and these rooms could almost be compared to a sanctuary against all the rumors that were going arround in the castle. Even here, with Vialle, those rumors couldn't be stopped from being talked about in here, especially because of the gravity of it.

Today on their daily stroll to the bathroom, they both overheard that creatures now accessed their way through Amber by what many called a black road. And judging by the exhausted appearance of the guards, they proved to be quite a threat.

"This black road... it has never happened before?" spoke Vialle out loud while giving the glass of wine to Random.

Random shook his head, thought better of it and voiced his thoughts. Vialle moved so smoothly arround and was so perceptive, he keeps on forgetting that she couldn't see. "No. It tears apparently through all of Shadow." Now that he knew the reason for Eric's worry, the youngest prince felt his stomach begin to twist up as well. _His siblings managed them,_ tried Random to calm himself down. _Yet their numbers seemed almost infinite. At one point or another, they could break through their defenses and..._ Random's eyes fell on Vialle and as if his hand moved on his own, it sought Vialle's to squeeze her hand. _What the hell -_ Random paused and stared at his hand as if it were betraying him. _Let go. _But he found it unbelievably hard, especially when Vialle shifted and placed herself a little closer to him.

"But I thought you could change whatever you wanted in Shadow."

"We do - But I don't think my siblings would _not_ already have tried this possibility out. It almost sounds like a chewing gum that you can't get off your shoe."

"I'm afraid I don't get the reference, but I assume its sticky?"

Random chuckled and hummed in agreement.

"When this is over, you really have to take me to this Shadow Earth you speak so fondly off."

"That Corwin speaks so fondly off" corrected Random her. "It is... nice, but I prefer its neighbouring Shadows"

"Alright - you're the guide, you would know best." smiled Vialle.

Random couldn't help but grin at her eagerness for adventure. The prince hadn't realized he began to lean in - it was only when commotion began to arise outdoors and when Vialle stood up to check what was going on, that Random noticed what he wished to do.

"What's going on?"

Random's butterflies literally died in his stomach when he saw Gérard support a heavily bleeding Julian and Caine with his strong arms. "Caine and Julian are wounded. Badly." made Random the situation clear for Vialle.

"I can help." stated Vialle loudly while Random rushed towards Gérard to take over one of his siblings.

Random glanced to Gérard as he took over Julian from him. He didn't speak, too exhausted to do so and simply nodded in gratitude. Random had never seen his siblings so on the verge of collapsing. "Can you open the door for us, Vialle?"

"Certainly." After Vialle opened the door and entered, Random and Gérard did the same.

"Julian? Are you awake?" His eyes fluttered open for a few seconds and a groan escaped his lips, but that was all. "Gerard, help me get Julian's armor off." instructed Random as he began to readjust Julian's position. "Vialle, you need other assistance regarding Caine?" wished Random to know as Gerard aided into stripping Julian's armor off.

"Yes... Gerard, I can feel his pain, but I am afraid I will accidentally push something, like lets say, a piece of wood deeper into his intestines. Could you gently guide me to where he might have splinters?"

"Yes, my lady."

The remainder of their time was in silence, safe for when either he or Vialle wished Gerard's assistance when it came to treating their respective patient. Random was about ready stitching up Julian's deep wound upon the back, when he felt Julian move underneath his fingers.

"Whe-" began Julian hoarshly.

"You are home, brother." After stating where they were, Julian dared to relax. "I am nearly done" went Random on as he did the finishing touch to close the wound. "Can you maybe ellaborate as what happened to you and Caine?"

"I do not need to ellaborate to you." growled Julian as he pushed himself upright and away from Random. "It was just an accident."

"An accident that can wound two princes of Amber, doesn't sound like 'just an accident' to me. Does it have to do with this 'Black Road' everyone is speaking ab-"

"I said to let it rest, Random!"

"Fine!" bit Random back as he threw the towel to Julian. "Clean your own back and go back to Arden - the next time Gérard brings you in, I won't be so willing to aid you in peril!"

* * *

**VIALLE**

"I am glad to see you up again, Julian." spoke Vialle as Random's thundering footsteps left the room. She heard Julian's breath falter for a little bit, comfirming her intuition that he had not known she had been there. "Though I wish you weren't so harsh to my husband, who just treated your wounds of his own free will."

"My lady..." His footsteps came closer to her. "If I could, I would offer you a kiss on the hand, but I need to consider the hygienic conditions you are operating in. As for my outburst to your husband, he can hardly change anything about those skirmishes in the position he currently seats in this place. Hence why I didn't enlighten him further about the situation."

"I understand your reasoning, though for me it is still no excuse to react in such manner. Both Random and myself are dependent on the rumors that are echoed in this castle and this threat that is been whispered about, seems to be even bigger than we imagined. Is it so strange he wishes to quench his curiosity and offer his assistance?"

"Random, offering assistance? My lady, I trust him as much as my kin-"

"-that is, nothing at all." finished Vialle Julian's sentence before he could continue. "I see where he got this from."

"My lady, I-" began Julian's voice wearily, but once again Vialle interrupted him.

"Be at ease, Julian. I'm not one to hold a grudge, nor will I hold this conversation against you. Your tiredness causes your grumpy behavior as of late.. I hope you can reign some control over this in the future?"

"I'll try, my lady."

"Good, then let us speak of this no longer." Vialle continued on to finish the final stitches with Gerard's assistance. As she took a step back and sought a bowl to wash her hands in, Julian's voice popped up.

How is my brother?"

"He is out of danger... so are you, but you need to take your rest as much as Caine." replied Vialle as she finished washing her hands and face. "We can only do so much when it comes to repairing one's body, and if one keeps on pushing his limits..."

"Someone has to protect Arden."

"And that someone doesn't necessarily need to be you. Surely there are others who know Arden almost as well as you?" Julian's long silence told Vialle enough and the blind woman continued on, "Being indispensable for such a strategic place as Arden is enormously dangerous. In the end, we are just like the people dwelling in Shadow and can be killed as easily with a bow and arrow to the heart, when your concentration whines."

"I thank and appreciate you for your concern, my lady, but it is unneeded. Now excuse me, I wish to rejoin my troops."

"Julian-" began Vialle, but Julian's quick strides already vanished from the room, leaving her alone with Caine and Gerard. "Thank you for your assistance, Gerard. You can move him to his chambers, though be careful as for not to reopen the stitches."

"No, you are welcome my lady. If you permit me..." Gerard took her hand to place a kiss, gently patted her hand once more and turned to heave Caine up and out the room.

Vialle went on cleaning the hastily put up operation table when she heard footsteps come her way. "I am nearly done, Ran- oh." No, they were different in step and pace, realized Vialle a second later. "Who am I speaking to?" It was hard to place this person, as she hadn't heard his footsteps that often. Yet they sounded familiar...

"It is me, my lady." came Eric's booming voice from the doorway. "May I enter?"

"Off course, your majesty." Vialle quickly courtised to him as he walked in.

"You have my thanks for offering your skills to heal both my brothers."

"I merely patched them up, your grace. Whether they take my advice regarding their rest, is up to them." Vialle could Eric hum in amusement at her.

"Nevertheless, you two deserve something in return. And what better gift for a confined prisoner than a day of freedom?"

"We... we can go _outside_?"

"Yes, within the borders of the true world, off course." affirmed Eric with a smile in his voice.

"That is truly generous of you. You have my thanks, and Random's as well. Allow me excused and then I'll tell him the news."

"Granted. Good evening to you, my lady."

"And to you, your majesty." After courtising, Vialle walked and stopped just before Eric. "Please let me repeat the same advice: take your rest along with your kin." said Vialle while squeezing his shoulder. The blind woman then walked out of the room to retire to her bedroom.

* * *

**RANDOM**

They had been seated at the coast side of the castle, so whenever they opened the windows to fresh up their rooms, the salty sea air washed in. Despite the strong taste, Vialle could differentiate other smells, which ranged from disgusting to mouthwatering and everything inbetween.

It was nothing compared to when she was outside the castle. She'd forgotten just how strong everything tasted and smelled up above water. How sharp the sounds reached and echoed in her ears. Underwater, they echoed at a much slower pace and gave her much time to make out who said what. Now, the world was one big explosion of sound and smell. Vialle felt overwhelmed by her overstimulated senses and faltered in her steps.

"What's the matter?" Random asked as he stopped guiding her.

"It is hard… to differentiate. To orientate." Vialle explained to him as she dug into his arm to have some hold on this crazy world.

"Ah." Random's voice showed his discomfort upon the subject, and Vialle felt his long fingers travel across her back to guide her aside. Rustling fabric came and brushed her shoulder, before Random continued on both with walking and the conversation. "Then it is best not to reside in the city today, when it is already so hard on you here."

"Better not, if it is truly worse than here."

"It is." His reply was somewhat irritated at questioning his judgement and Vialle halted again.

"Why must you always be so defensive?" Vialle frowned as she asked him this, and she felt his muscles tense up under her skin. "I have no clue how the city is like, hence the 'if'. I can only go on your word."

"You came through the gates upon horseback."

"During th- Nevermind." Vialle sighed, shutting down their brewing dispute. "We only have so little time to enjoy our day out. I doubt you want it to be wasted on arguing."

"Correct." Random's breath came upon her face, before his voice continued, "Why are you always cutting your argument short?"

Vialle opened her mouth to retort, realized she couldn't immediately find an answer, and closed it again. "I always hated conflict - for the loud exploding voices, the hatred they carry..." Vialle said after a long pause. "And especially in such brittle conversations, it is so important to read one's face. The only thing I can do to find his or her reason to lash out, is listen. Sometimes it works. But many times, it has the complete opposite effect because I don't answer quickly enough."

"You were quite quickly to answer me."

Vialle laughed at his sulking tone. "Yes, because we were the only ones in a closed room." Vialle's smile dwindled somewhat. "In a crowd of people, you are quickly forgotten when you don't participate with them."

Random's breath had quietened down and his intakes of air were long and deep. He didn't speak any more on their way to the stables.

Vialle sniffed the earthy air that came towards her. Earth and… something furry.

"Here you go. This, is Snowball." Random guided Vialle's hand to the mare they were going to ride and let her feel the soft flank.

"It feels... harsher," Vialle commented with pursed lips while stroking the mare's skin. "Our Nyk are always very fluid in their movements, very... intangible." Vialle took a little step backwards when the horse nudged her head against her. "Oh!"

"Snowball is quite a tame horse. You don't have anything to fear," Random said as he strapped the saddle upon Snowball. The prince glanced to Vialle, who still looked somewhat insecure. "Truly, it is not some act they play like your water horses."

"You've read about Rebman creatures?"

Random stopped putting on the reigns and glanced to his wife. Both her voice and her face radiated contentment and surprise. "Well there wasn't that much choice left in the library when it comes to books I hadn't read yet... So yes." Random replied as he continued his work, "There were some... interesting creatures I didn't know where lurking there. The Nykk in particular, stood out." Random took Vialle's hand and guided her to Snowball's flank. "I will put you upon her back. Do not worry if she moves under you. She will merely be searching her balance for the new found weight."

Vialle sniffed her nose in disgust. "You think I'm fat," Vialle stated in a deadpanned voice.

"What? Hell no. I didn't-," Random began to utter his defense, when Vialle giggled. Random merely sighed, shook his head and put his hands around Vialle's waist. Without any effort, the prince heaved her up Snowball's back. For a moment, Vialle wobbled back and forth to obtain her balance while Random held the reigns to keep Snowball in check. "You're okay?"

Vialle nodded, and the epicentre shifted for a moment as Random pulled himself up the horse. Immediately, Vialle shifted backwards, against his chest.

"Sorry, I shouldn't-" began Vialle, when he simply pulled his arm out of their tangled position.

"No, it is fine." assured Random her as his arm went around her waist to take hold of the reigns. He could ride with one, but with his extra passenger, he kept both arms on them, so Vialle was kept in a little coccoon. "Now let us get the bloody hell out of here, shall we?" Random ordered his horse forward with his feet and they went off in a slow pace towards Arden. He had no trumps anymore to call Julian by himself, and Eric had refused to let him use any of his or that of other siblings. Random suspected another reason as for why he wasn't allowed to have them - Moire's visit was coming close, and Eric would want the people to see for themselves and be witness that both Vialle and him were unharmed and well treated. Once they were out of the city and had all the space to let Snowball run free, Random spurred her on, causing Vialle to clutch herself against him from the speed. She didn't complain. And her previous fear of Snowball had vanished completely - Vialle had her eyes half-open and her head tilted back to feel the wind on her face.

After the buzzing sounds of the city, the fields outside Amber seemed gentle and sweet to Vialle. The salty sea air vanished the further they went, but new sounds and smells took its place, shedding Vialle's fear for losing her familiarity and daring to go into the unknown.

Random let her enjoy on in silence - there was already so much to take in for her and more was yet to come. Soon, the autumn sun and fields made way for dying leaves and wood as they approached Arden.

"What is... that smell?" sniffed Vialle curiously as she noted the air difference.

"They are dying leaves and plants." explained Random as they went into the shade of the trees. "Each year, they die off, so the tree can withdraw within himself and protect itself from the cold."

"Oh. Can I get off?" Vialle pleaded as she nearly fell of the horse to try and touch them. " I want to feel those leaves."

Random wanted to respond, when he heard hooves approaching. "Perhaps." said Random somewhat absentmindedly as he turned his horse and himself to the incoming rangers with Julian on front. "if brother Julian permits it." went Random's bitter response on - the imprisonment, and the continious justification of where they went and did, was aggravating to say the least.

"I do, that is, if you don't dwell too far from the city." answered Julian after he halted his horse and his troops.

"What, you want to know when I take a shit as well?!" bit Random back.

"Hardly." came Julian's stone cold response. "I normally wouldn't care less where you would go in Arden - my rangers keep me well informed. But you in company with your wife, and with those creatures from the black road, you should not be careless. We've driven them back west and my rangers are keeping a close eye on their every move, but one must be prepared for every eventuality."

"Thank you, Julian." said Vialle before Random could a snarky response. The prince bit his teeth at her interruption and his hands gripped the reigns a little tighter for not having his say.

"My pleasure, my lady." replied Julian with a smile in his voice, before spurring on his horse and barking orders to his men.

"Let us continue."

"Yes, let's" agreed Vialle as he distanced themselves somewhat from his brother and his patrols.

After a half an hour of riding, they approached an open place with shade from the overhanging trees and the river Oisen. "This seems like a good place to stop." commented Random. After dismounting, Random reached out for Vialle and put her to the ground as well.

"It feels... odd." commented Vialle somewhat hesitant as she felt the leaves crunch under her feet. She stamped her feet down, feeling them crunch under her hill. "Just a moment, I'm..." mumbled the blind woman on as she reached for her shoes and pulled them off. As she put them on the ground, Vialle giggled at the ticklish feeling. "Odd, and ticklish." changed Vialle her opinion as she shifted her feet back and forth to feel them shift and crunch underneath her feet.

"I'm going to let Snowball have a drink at the river. You want to come, or spend your time with the leaves?" asked Random half-jokingly when Vialle didn't make any indication to continue. On the contrary, she knelt down and began to scoop the red-gold leaves up and feel them in her hands.

"I'll be there in just a moment." Vialle replied as she dove her nose into the leaves to breathe its scent in.

Random shook his head as he guided Snowball to the river - his guess that the horse had been thirsty was correct, and to be honest, his mouth felt quite dry as well. As he took a few moments to ease his own thirst and fill the flacon, Random could hear Vialle giggle alongside the cracking leaves. It was so infectious, Random couldn't help but smile along.

It are just some stupid leaves, began a more irritated voice to say. By the unicorn she's behaving like a child. You want to be associated with her?! Someone who-

The voice was smothered by Vialle's laugh and Random's heart leaped a little. Shaking his head, Random returned with his horse to her. "Vialle? I brought some water for you-of!" Random had been half-kneeling to give it to her, and was surprised when Vialle pulled him off balance and on the pile of leaves next to her.

"Thank you." After accepting the flacon, Vialle took a few gulps before passing it back to Random. "This is such a nice place."

"Hmm-hmm." agreed Random with her. "It is a bit too nice, don't you think?" Random saw Vialle frown, and went on explaining. "Us being both outside. Eric must have more than just the reason of aiding Caine and Julian to let us have a walk in the park..."

"Random..." Vialle sighed deeply, all amusement forgotten. "I am not saying it may not be true, but you have to stop your paranoia from ruining your mood every step of the way. Just enjoy this in the present, with me."

"Fine, I'll keep the conspiracy theories till we are back." The conversation went quiet for a few seconds. "So, what do you think of Arden? Is it everything the stories in Rebma described it to be?"

"It is...a bit conflicting" tried Vialle to explain herself, "I do like the texture of the leaves and the fact that the harsh sun is blocked."

"Well, they will only stay that way for another two months, before the winter sets in. Everything will be covered with snow - it is kinda reminisced of the ice that coats your sea shores - but much softer and mouldable like your clay."

"I'd love to try this mould out." Vialle's eyes showed wrinkles from laughing so wide.

"Let us hope that Eric will allow us outside again that time of year." Random looked to the sun. They had a couple of hours left to where he wanted to take her - a little waterfall and a pool, stemming from the river Oisen. "You want to continue our ride?"

"Sure."

They had only been riding on for a couple of minutes, when Random suddenly halted his horse. "By the unicorn..."

"What is it?"

"They weren't kidding. It truly is a black road, crossing throughout the whole valley." breathed Random out as he took in the dark streak throughout Garnath. Random narrowed his eyes, willing it to erase itself and immediately regretted this. His skull exploded and Random let out a shuddering breath, causing Vialle to shift her head to him.

"Random?"

"headache." brought Random out as he averted his eyes from the black road.

Vialle shifted her focus back up front. Whatever she felt… from this thing, she felt its aura increase the longer they were watching. "Random, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it is expanding."

Random narrowed his eyes, this time without putting his will upon the road, and saw the black road grow in size, taking away all the golden lush trees and crumpling it to dust. It was giving him a bitter, disgusted taste in his mouth as he witnessed it. No, more than that: hatred and rage, that was emitted by the black road itself.

"Random... I want to go back." replied Vialle with a small voice as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "The stench, the taste.. everything is so overwhelming here in its presence."

"Yes, I frankly get the chills from this... abomination as well." Random turned Snowball arround, back to where they came from. The two stiffened in their saddle when a horn was called. "That's not Julian's." Immediately, Random kicked his horse's flank and Snowball spurred on. A movement caught the prince's eyes. Random let out a curse.

"Random, what is-"

Random pushed the reigns into Vialle's hands. "Hold them for me."

Vialle did as she was told, feeling her heart beating out of her chest.

When she had them, Random pulled out the bow and arrow attached on his horse's belongings and took aim.

"Sire!" Random lowered his weapon when he noticed the green color of Julian's ranger. "I'm to escort you back to Amber. There are more on their way."

"creatures, or escorts of my brother?"

"Both." The ranger began to ride next to Random and the two increased their horse's pace. "Their attacks are getting more unpredictable and come each quicker than the last." As he spoke, more rangers came along to guide them back. Yet so did those horns come ever closer...

Random glanced behind him, and already saw them come into view, with blood of Julian's rangers both on the ground and upon their armor. You couldn't quite call it a fight - they were slaughtered. Damn Eric to Chaos for not providing him any trumps! If I die today, brother, my blood curse is reserved for you. Random kicked in Snowball's flank again to urge her to go even faster and outrun the whizzing sound towards them.

The prince pushed Vialle's head against Snowball and covered her body with his own so she was sandwiched between him and the horse. "Your head down! Down!" Random urged her as he pulled his feet out of his stirrups.

Along with the whizzing arrows around his ears, Random felt a blinding pain spread across his entire back. He screamed, and so did Vialle and Snowball as the world turned upon its head.

For a moment, Random forgot to breathe as his back hit the ground. Breathe… breathe, I need to breathe! Finally, his lungs started working again, and Random sucked in the air as quickly as he could. But along with the breathing, his clarity and awareness of the pain rose. Random shifted his pounding head, ignored the stars in his eyes and blinked at the arrow piercing through his shoulder. The fall had caused the arrow to go completely through the skin and muscle.

He was on the ground. He had to get up. The enemy is coming. Random knew all of this, but his body was refusing to work along his mind. Deeply breathing, Random forced himself up his knees with one hand upon his shoulder wound.

He had to pull it out. His regenerative abilities were now a curse instead of a blessing. He would have to pull it out, or it would infect. Random gritted his teeth, put his fingers where the cold metal ended in wood and snapped the arrow in half. Said movement also caused the arrow to be tugged around in his body and Random let out a scream to conquer the pain. Now... the other half... Random reached behind his back and pulled the other half from his back. Blood now began to leak freely through his vest and down his skin, making Random lightheaded for a few moments.

Any normal man wouldn't have dared to pull the arrow out, due to the severe blood loss and the accompanied shock. And even if he somehow could, he would have lost conciousness from the severe pain his body wished to spare himself from. Sadly and luckily, he stayed awake, all too aware of the pain. Random forced himself up his feet, searching with his feet for the proper balance. Vialle... Random's eyes searched but he couldn't see her. Had she fallen beneath Snowball? "Vialle-" Random nearly turned around to search for her, when he heard the horses come nervously close. He could only hope, she was somewhere hidden and stayed quiet, like a little deer in the bushes. Perhaps, they wouldn't notice her in the high vegetation of the fields, if he made as much show as possible to make them stop searching for anybody drew his sword and charged.

He only could hold them for a few minutes, due to the combination of both their overwhelming numbers and his injury. Random felt a blinding pain spread across the back of his head and everything turned black.

* * *

Vialle didn't dare to make a sound, afraid to attract any enemies towards her. West... Random had said they had gone West. The last rays of warmth on her back indicated where she had to go. Vialle sought with her hands, scraping and hurting them against unseen rocks. Finally, the blind girl found a stick long enough to hold it in front of her and began swinging it around before her.

Tock!

Vialle frowned and turned her head upon hearing distant ticks coming closer. It sounded like… "Snowball?!" dared Vialle to speak and hope. Quickly, the blind woman turned direction towards the sound of approaching hoves. No clunks of chainmail was heard nor was there any breathing that would indicate a rider and Vialle reached out. "Oh yes, you are a good girl!" smiled Vialle as she found the horse's head. "Yes, you are..." Vialle frowned upon feeling the odd texture of the horse's skin. It was less furry than Snowball was. More... smooth...too smooth and very cold. "Are you alright, my friend?" asked Vialle as she tried to find the reigns. She couldn't find them somehow and Vialle's hand traced upwards... to find something attached upon the horse's head. "What is-" Vialle's breath caught in her throat upon realizing what she was touching... and who it was. "Forgive me, divine one, I did not know!" Vialle stumbled backwards and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Had she just really... Shaking on her legs from fear, the blind girl sunk to her knees and clutched her stick so tightly she feared she would break it. "I couldn't see. Forgive me." Vialle begged once again. She didn't know how well the Unicorn looked upon Rebmans in particular… and whether her marriage would help in her favor or not.

The Unicorn's hooves came closer then, stopping just before her. Its breath came upon her hair, whisking it around her head and face. Then, Vialle felt the Unicorn's head nudge hers, with her horn resting upon the crown of her head.

"I have no clue where exactly I am in this forest. Could you give me an indication?"

The Unicorn then turned her flank at her, and Vialle's hand paused above her back. She hoped she wasn't wrong in interpreting her. Vialle slowly put her hands upon her strong back and heaved herself up.

Immediately after she had taken hold of her mane, the Unicorn bolted off, but it wasn't an ordinary ride. Vialle thought she knew what darkness was. It was nothing compared to what was towering in front of her. Before they would be swallowed by it, Vialle felt the now very familiar shape of the Pattern flare off the Unicorn herself, burned brighter and hotter by the second, keeping the darkness at bay... no, the darkness was being bend.

Shadow. She was manipulating Shadow in the very heart of Amber. She could see the Pattern, flaring around to protect them both and Vialle gripped the Unicorn's mane tighter. As she did, Vialle felt the coldness of the Unicorn travel up her hands and arms, prickling her skin and eyes.

As they travelled, Vialle smelled the salty sea air upon her face. She was being returned back to Amber. "No, no, please let me return to where I came from. Random... my husband, he's still..." tried Vialle to explain.

Immediately, the Unicorn slowed her pace. Disgust and confusion pierced in Vialle's mind.

"Let me use save my husband... Let me save him." Vialle kept relentlessly pleading, till at last, the Unicorn took a few step backwards. She turned around and once more shot off at a speed that was impossible, Vialle knew for sure, to even be achieved by the terrible Morgenstern. This thought was quickly discarded by the blind woman, as she focused to remember Random. She thought of his lean face, his sharp nose, his dishevelled spiky hair… slender fingers and hands, for a drummer. She often wondered why he never played a flute. Perhaps he did… She had never asked, Vialle only just realized.  
He'd let out a deep irritated sigh at her question, gnaw his lip before answering and speak in that gruff voice of his….

Vialle kept on turning her memories of touch and sound about Random in her head, as she searched for him in Shadow.

When he regained consciousness, Random found himself sideways upon the warm flank of a horse. Despite his pounding head and the nausea that came with the thundering animal just under his stomach, Random urged himself to stay still, keep his head down and try to figure where he was headed. It would be suicide to attempt an escape when they still thought him valuable enough as a prisoner. And it could give him some useful information when he returned to Amber.

If you return, a more insecure voice whispered to him and Random felt his body grow cold from fear. Your siblings surely won't search like they did for Corwin. You are but the lowest heir and numbers of time and men would be wasted on you, even in a time of peace. They'll think you dead and gone already.

Vialle, if not yet found, would surely be sought by now, Random bitterly thought as the horse finally stopped, and then Eric and Moire can fight whether she belongs in Amber or Rebma. Hell, maybe Eric would make her his queen, since his avances to Moire didn't quite work out as well as he'd hoped…

Random felt hands dig into his shoulders and he was dragged of horseback. As he was put on the ground and pushed forward, Random thought to struggle so he could test out the strength of both his restrains and well as the guards' strength. In the end, Random decided against it.

Pretend inferiority to feed their arrogance. Make yourself lesser than you are.

So Random did nothing, safe for quelling his rage, as he was shoved, insulted and spat at by the demons standing on the sidelines of his path. He slipped up once though, when he noticed himself counting their numbers. Random began to chuckle and a smile came upon his lips for his own foolishness. For whom was he even doing it for? What had his birth place ever given him anything but mocking siblings and a never satisfied father? Their blood was the only bond they shared. As he recalled the place he called home, Random only felt detachement for it. There was no glory to achieve in skirmishes and battles from outside, when Benedict or Bleys can move their armies so efficiently. There was no need for any more sea farers like Gérard or Caine, there was no need for any more leaders like Corwin or Eric…

Corwin… Random mused about his now blinded brother. Prior Corwin's dissappearance, Random never had any particular fondness to him, since he loved to torment the scrawny boy that Random used to be. Yet Random never could quite come to hate him either. Maybe because Corwin could appreciate his humor and presence longer than most.

When he'd met the man at Flora's apartment though, it was neither fondness nor aversion. Random actually liked him, and he felt far more eager than he normally would have been, to help his brother gain the crown he sought after. Now though… Amber had lost its pull and allure for him.

"Bring him to his knees."

Like hell he was. Random gritted his teeth and kept himself standing like a rock when his guards tried to push him down on the ground.

"On his knees. Now." More men came and when one of them pressed hard into the wound, Random felt his feet tremble. Immediately they made use of his temporarily shown weakness, Random's knees hit the dirt and Random allowed some of his rage to course through his veins. He always hated to kneel, and he had to kneel a lot to his family due to their experience and the established hierarchy... And now this… creature expected the same courtesy? He was nothing compared to him. Random yanked and shoved to get out of their grip, though did not display the full extent of his strength. Later, Random promised himself and the demon he locked eyes with. Later, I'll show you.

"Forgive my staring. I knew you were young, Prince of Amber, but I expected a little more… well, more." The demon leaned forward when he gained no response from Random. "I didn't know you were a mute."

Random sniffed his nose in disgust. "I don't waste my breath for the likes of you."

The demon chuckled at his answer. "You will, once we beat you into submission."

Random spat upon the ground and he felt blows descend upon his head and his back. His lightheadedness worsened when they dragged him to his feet and forced him forward. Random felt his stomach twist and It was not just from the disorientation. A gigantic snake towered above him and before Random could think of a way to escape his torturer, he felt his guards push him ahead. He had barely been released or the snake head dove at him, barely missing him.

Sadly, he had not taken into account its rapid tail - it immediately knocked him in the dirt and it circled around his chest and limbs, keeping him tightly locked in place. "Hah!" Random could barely prevent its mouth from ripping his head off by keeping his hand just under the snake's head. The crowd roared like they were in a boxing match, only to groan when their expectations for blood wasn't satisfied. While Random prevented its teeth from ripping him open, it didn't prevent the snake to hiss and splatter venom on his face and eyes. Despite the growing pain, Random's arm stayed stretched and his muscles bulged from the continuous strain. Around him, he heard them roar their bets how long he could hold the snake at bay. Well, he will make damn sure to disappoint as many as possible.

-()-

After returning from the darkness into the known reality, Vialle felt the Unicorn slow her pace down. Which was a relief to the blind girl, as she finally could make sense of the proximity of the creatures and the potential danger they were in. The darkness made it impossible to use her taste buds, her smell or her ears to indicate potential danger. Losing whatever self-reliance she had, had made her often wake up in cold sweat as a child. Revisiting this old fear had strengthened Vialle's determination all the more to mean something in her darkness they had shortly resided in, was not something Vialle wished to repeat, but she may have no choice in the matter. She was so quiet that Vialle could barely hear her hooves touch the grass. She hoped that those thoughts didn't change the Unicorn's view of her. She didn't want that the Unicorn thought her a coward or that she questioned her divine power. Even before she could utter her thoughts, Vialle felt peace and calmness radiate from her.  
Thank you.

As an answer, it was comparable to a gentle warm squeeze on her shoulder that further hardened her determination and courage.

Vialle dismounted the Unicorn and held on to her mane, while holding her walking stick in her free hand. Silently, the girl watched through both her and the Unicorn's eyes to the situation ahead.

She could barely sense the Pattern inside Random and had, upon her first look, nearly brushed it off as her imagination. It was but a tiny flicker amidst the thickly cocoon that enveloped him. A cocoon, Vialle realized, that was made thanks to an enormous snake holding her husband captive. Vialle bit her lip as her eyes travelled to see the mocking bystanders. There were too many to remotely get close enough without getting seen. She'd need a distraction and a big one at that.

The Unicorn's flank rumbled underneath her hand and Vialle turned her eyes to her. "Be careful and good luck." The words flew out of her mouth before Vialle could stop them. Immediately after voicing her concern, Vialle realized just how ludicrous her wish of fortune was to a goddess and felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. "I.. heh…" Vialle shyly cast her eyes away and pulled her hand off her mane, not quite knowing whether affirming or revoking her concern would anger the Unicorn.

The Unicorn shuddered her body several times and it took Vialle several seconds to realize she was laughing. The Unicorn's head turned, brushed her cheek and nudged her gently before running off as silently as a ghost.

Vialle took a deep breath and searched for a path hidden from hostile eyes. She didn't have that much choice as her best option required her to cross several outposts. Alright. She can do this. The Unicorn was with her. Vialle clenched her stick and walked forward, somehow never stumbling upon any rock or stepping upon a tree branch. A cold and familiar wind accompanied her. After focusing her senses, Vialle noted the familiar presence of the Unicorn brush the obstacles out of her path and confidently hastened her pace till she came in proximity of a guard. As she crouched and contemplated, Vialle felt the Unicorn wait till she reached a conclusion on how to deal with him. She was guiding her, no more and no less to help her accomplish her goal. Everything else was up to herself.

Vialle swallowed to clear her throat and began to sing.

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby-" The demon turned with his weapon drawn upon hearing her, his head crooked in confusion when she did neither flee nor scream.

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay-" Slowly, his drawn weapon lowered as Vialle approached and by the time she stood chest to chest, his hand was limp at his side.

"Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you-" Gently, Vialle stroked his sword hand, and his blade dropped to the ground. The demon was now swaying with her song and Vialle cupped his cheek.

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay" Vialle blew her last word faintly in his face and the demon slumped on the ground, vast asleep and snoring. Kneeling next to him, Vialle sought across his belt, unsheathed a dagger for her own use and slit his throat. Now… onwards. The guards on her path were dealt with in a similar fashion, but that snake torturing Random… she couldn't enchant that big of a creature to her will.

Then again… few make many. Vialle narrowed her eyes at the closest bystanders and rubbed her pounding head. Making the guards fall asleep had drained a lot of her energy and she would have to be both efficient and careful in the choosing of her song. Emotions, the more fierce and explosive they were, made the songs more powerful and effective. She would not make them fall asleep, like she did before. Vialle whispered, searching and feeling for the words she would use, feeling them on her tongue and fill her ears. When she felt satisfied, Vialle rose out of the bushes to sing.

They didn't notice her - too little compared to the grandiose and frightening presence that the Unicorn brought mere seconds before she showed herself.

"We stare with defiance and our eyes are ablaze-  
You kill everyone who tries to stand in my way  
You cut out their hearts, send them back where they came,  
and color the grass of the battlefield red."

The bystanders fell under her will, attacked the snake and Vialle swayed to keep her balance. The merrier to bewitch, the more difficult it was to keep them under her spell for a longer period of time. Luckily though, the snake quickly aided her cause and began to divert his attention from Random to the suddenly attacking bystanders, snapping and tearing at their limbs.

"Random. Random, can you hear me?" She brushed his shoulder with her fingertips and she could hear his head turn towards her.

"Vi-Vialle?" His voice was croaking and raw from the pain. "Wh… I don't understand, I-" Random's mind reeled. How could she even BE here? "You came back for me… why would you-"

"There is little time and I can't hold them much longer." Vialle answered as she began to tug at Random. The snake had unconsciously begun to loosen his prisoner, as his focus had turned entirely on fighting off his own friends. His focus unfortunately, had been better than expected and was taking them out much too fast for Vialle's liking. Soon the snake would realize his prey had a chance of escaping.

"Vialle… I can't.. I can't see." Random explained as he tried to focus his light-sensitive eyes. It only hurt his eyeballs even more and Random squeezed his eyelids shut.

"Neither can I. Now stand up. I did not get all the way here to die by your side!" Vialle groaned as she heaved Random out of the snake's grip. Was it her, or did it seem easier than she expected it to be?

Random was as surprised by her strength as she was, for he stumbled and nearly knocked them both upon the ground. As he swayed back and forth, Random felt Vialle's hands upon his arms. "Vialle-"

"Later, Random, later!" It was odd for both of them, to have their roles reversed. Vialle now took Random's hand in hers and guided him safely in the shadows. The moment they had somewhat distanced themselves from the camp, Vialle stopped and reached for his forehead.

Random's sluggish mind cleared up in an instant by her brushing fingertips. Before he completely realized what she had done, Random felt her hand softly travel across his eyelids. The burning pain intensified and Random's eyes brimmed with tears. Not able to keep them open anymore, Random clenched his eyelids shut.

"Let them fall down… let the pain flow." Vialle ordered him as she heard the increasing ragged breathing of her husband.

Random slightly opened his burning eyes and along with his tears, the pain began to cascade down his cheeks. After sniffing his nose and wiping the last tears from his eyes, Random stared at her, not quite knowing how to thank her. Random settled for a little squeeze in her hand.

"You're welcome." Vialle replied with a little smile.

Random's eyes immediately noticed the sword on her hip. "Mind if I borrow it?" Random asked her permission while tugging on the sword to emphasize his intention.

"Off course not. I didn't have it with me for show." Vialle said as Random unbuckled the belt and sheath from her hip and attached it to his own.

With his free hand, Random tangled his fingers with hers. "How did you even get past all those guards?"

"Oh, I sang them a little lullaby." Vialle casually explained.

She flashed a sharp predatory smile at him and Random felt a little shiver crawl across his back. He had heard Vialle's voice and had, due to the pain he was in, immediately shrugged it off as a mere hallucination. Such a terrifying vengeful voice could not have belonged to her, surely? "Ah. I see." Random began to comprehend an inkling of the Rebmans in the early age and his stomach twisted.

What was nearly as unsettling was to see Arden as enemy territory and to be on alert every step on the way. A screech echoed in the air, silencing the entire battle in their backs, before growls followed suit.

They had noticed his escape. Random suppressed a curse and increased his pace.

Random turned around, to see the hordes run behind him - one in particular wished to impress his peers and ran to slay him ahead. His sword flashed and the demon fell with his chest open. Could someone, for once, call him by Trump?! More now began to close in on them.

The Unicorn answered his prayer about two minutes later. It seemed he always was in the worst position when it came to receiving Trump contact. Random gritted his teeth as the trump contact was getting more persistent by the second. He knew he would have to answer, for giving both of them a chance of surviving, but opening the contact would leave them vulnerable for the next very crucial moments. Alright, let's take that chance. "Vialle, guide me forward." Random ordered her. After he felt her pull him along, Random opened his mind, barely focused upon the vague features of his family member and roared: "A little help would be nice!" Random half-slammed against a tree, causing his arm and shoulder to flare up in pain. The contact immediately broke off and disorientated Random immediately became clear awake when he heard Vialle scream.

Blood was upon her hip, spreading downwards across her green dress and Random snapped. His sword cleaved the demon's head off and it found its way into the stomach of the second.

Vialle tried to keep hold of Random's hand, but she soon felt them press her away from him. She felt their knives across her arms and back - they could so easily slay her, but they had decided to toy with their defeat.

"Hear her scream, Prince of Amber. Hear her scream for your help as we make her ours." Vialle heard one gloatingly say and she felt their knives change to hands, that began to push her into submission.

Random roared and yelled death upon them all. "Scream for him, blind girl." Vialle felt her hair being pulled by a rough hand, and her face went upwards, feeling cold metal against her throat. "Scream!" The pressure upon her skin lessened when a horn called out, halting every one of them in surprise.

Random began to laugh. "Run, little rabbits, run for your lives! My brother is hunting for you all. You'll be dead, dead, I say!"

The demons shuffled uncomfortably at his response and hesitated to finish their captives for their unusually confidence in this brother of his.

"One brother of yours doesn't make one damn difference. Kill them!" Their leader roared, sensing their loyalty was making place for irrational fear. As if on cue, the horn called again, within a mile from them.

Random kept laughing. "You expected more. Now let us surpass those expectations for you." Hooves thundered closer to everyone's ears and the familiar color of the rangers appeared in view, safe for one whitely armored that stuck out like a moose during hunting season.

Both Random and Vialle were abandoned, as the enemy tried to piece some line of defense together against the incoming calvary. Whatever line they managed to make, was quickly broken by the arrows that the rangers fired upon horseback. Sensing danger standing so close to the collision, Random and Vialle sought shelter behind a sturdy thick tree, feeling the arrows whizz both next to them and into the wood. "Brother!" Random screamed when he saw the white armor of Julian come their way. "Julian! It is us!" Random screamed when Morgenstern nearly run them through. "For Unicorn's sake, it is me Random!" Morgenstern was diverted the last minute and Julian slowed his horse to a standstill to regard them. Blood was dripping from his forehead and his armor was covered in a similar fashion.

"You're alive." No relief, no emotion. Just a coldly stated fact. Random turned eyes away from his older brother for a few seconds so he would not see the anger inside them. "You two need to get out of here." Julian's hand went to his desk of trumps and threw a card to Random, which the younger brother caught.

Vialle then felt Julian's eyes upon her and she held herself completely still under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I-" Whatever Julian wished to say, died on his lips when more hordes appeared. "Damn them to Chaos, where do they keep coming from?" Julian put an arrow ready and shot it through the closest head. Without hesitation, Julian swung his leg over Morgenstern and jumped from his horse, shooting another arrow in the process. "Get on him, both of you!" commanded Julian as he released another arrow. It missed due to the speed his attacker had, and Julian slammed the bow upon his neck. "dhachaigh (Homewards), Morgenstern."

Random helped Vialle upon Julian's horse before mounting himself. He'd never thought he would ever ride Morgenstern and he had promised himself to enjoy it, should he ever have the time... but now he was only aware of the flaring pain in his body and the pained gasps of Vialle, clutching her wound on her thigh. She didn't seem to be able to keep her hand properly pressed on the wound, and Random pressed his own hand on it.

Morgenstern slowed down as they reached the edge of the forest, and the two were able to see the immortal city in front of the dazzling blood red sunset. "We could leave." whispered Random out loud. "No horse can ever match Morgenstern. Once we're far enough, I can play with the Shadows and vanish within the night. I'm hardly competition for the throne and Eric has too many concerns regarding the black road. By the time this threat has been settled, our trail is long dead…" Random quietened when Vialle didn't answer him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Was this what you said to Morganthe as well, before you took her in Shadow and let her return pregnant?" Vialle softly asked. "Coaxing her a romantic future and promise to give her forever?"

"I thought you'd be elated to travel and see the Shadows for yourself," Random paused for a couple of seconds before adding, "I didn't think that your feelings regarding Morganthe would still be so strong."

"It is not that," Vialle explained to him, "I can't comprehend how you could leave your home so carelessly behind, especially when it is in such a vulnerable state. And I wish to understand, before I make up my decision."

Random let out a deep breath, that whisked around Vialle's hair. "Countless times, Amber has been at its most vulnerable, Vialle. Yet Amber has endured through it all. It will tear at me forever, should I never return again. But my siblings can handle this on their own, like they have always managed without me"

"That is not a proper answer to my question."

"If I tell you, what do I get in return?"

"What do you wish to know?"

Random contemplated for a few seconds, before saying, "I don't understand why you would stay here and what appeal you could possibly see in Amber. Explain to me why."

Vialle nodded her agreement at his deal and Random took a deep shuddering breath. "By the time I was getting my first fencing lesson, pretty much everyone of my family had achieved some skill to outbalance another. The hierarchy of power was already well established. Me, as the youngest heir, well… I was hardly noticed and left to my own devices. By the Unicorn I was bored out of my mind, so I made them notice me… by doing the exact thing they told me NOT to do." Slowly, the sounds of the forest vanished as Random began to go into detail. Vialle could imagine the scenery as vividly as if she were there along with him…

-()-

Don't go in the city. Don't go to Arden. Don't bother us in the fencing room. Not now Random, father is in a meeting.  
He didn't care a damn. He did it anyway. Anything was good enough that they'd notice him. It soon became a game, to see just how far he could stretch things with his family. Today, though, he had stretched it… a lot. The youngest prince glanced behind him, to see Julian and his rangers come into view. They would rapidly catch him, unless… Random narrowed his eyes, put his feet out of his stirrups and put them upon horseback. Ever since he could walk, Random had climbed upon the bookcases, upon the stables, the towers… nothing was too high or frightening, especially for a child.  
Almost… Random jumped from his horse, his hands caught the overhanging tree branch and hauled himself on it, while his horse continued riding below. Quickly, Random sought his way upwards, as Julian and his rangers gathered around the tree he was in.  
"Random, get down." Julian ordered with ice in his voice.  
"But I'm scared, Julian." Giving him a crooked smile, Random stayed where he was and ate some of the berries he had gathered on his ride out. "Please, save me!"  
"I'll save you an arrow to your knee if you don't come down now." Julian raised his hand and two of his rangers readied their bows.  
"Go ahead." Random said boldly.  
The arrows were released and Random jumped from his current tree into the next. "So much work and men wasted on me, brother Julian. Surely you can occupy your time with hunting?"  
"I am doing this right now." What Julian had seen, and Random had not, was that several rangers had placed themselves in the thicket of the trees and were closing in on him. "And I'll kill you like any other animal I hunt."  
"But then father will be very, very mad at you, Julian." replied Random in a serious, worried tone. His eyes were gleaming though and a smirk was on his lips as he balanced on the branches. "You would probably loose that pretty armor of yours as a result. Well, that, and your head." Random laughed and jumped - only to miscalculate and fall through the branches down upon the ground. "Ow. Hehe." grinned Random sheepishly as the rangers picked him up and dragged him before his brother.  
Julian's hand clapsed on his shoulder like an iron grip, while his other hand found his trumps. "Deirdre, I found the little monster. He's all yours." Julian said while Random struggled to get out of his grip. It was no use. He was shoved by Julian and pulled by Deirdre into her chambers and Random scowled in her face.  
"How many times, do we have to tell you, Random? You can't-" began Deirdre, when Random bit her in the arm, and hard. Deirdre screamed, temporarily loosing her grip upon her youngest brother, and Random burst out of the room, bumping against servants, climbing upon furniture and evading the guards' hands like a little sprite. A figure at the throne room though, made him pause.  
Shit. Eric.  
Random peaked from behind the curtains, but Eric wasn't facing at him, but father's chair. He was staring at it as if it were the only thing that mattered in the room and his hand barely brushed the railing, before falling limply at his side. Eric's eyes moved from the chair to the crown next to it. But unlike before, he didn't reach for it and simply watched.  
"Here you are!"

Random screamed when Deirdre's hand clasped his like a chain. "LET ME GO! Let me go, by the Unicorn, Let me-" Random immediately became silent when Benedict came into view.

"Let him." The eldest said, just when Eric also arrived on the scene. "The boy has too much time on his hands for little shenanigans."

"I'm no boy, I'm 12." Random sulkily said. Immediately, the youngest cringed underneath Benedict's intense gaze.

"See that he's trained." Benedict said, and Random saw both Eric and Deirdre's face wrinkle with annoyance.

"Benedict, Deirdre and I have to-" Eric began,

"Yes, yes, I know." Benedict nodded his head at him, making Random wonder what unsaid conversation had been between the two. A door opened just then and Corwin appeared in the hallway. "Corwin, you go and train the boy."

The same annoyed and desperate look that his brother and sister wore, appeared on Corwin's face. "Benedict, come on, really?!" Corwin began to whine, "I don't have time to-"

"Make time." Benedict interrupted flatly as Random was practically shoved like an unwanted toy around from Deirdre, to Benedict, who pushed the little boy to Corwin.

Random glanced upwards, returning that same annoyed look to his older brother. "Why don't you give the bastard over there the job?" Corwin asked as his hand began to push Random back.

"Because dad requires us elsewhere." Eric replied as he faced Random back to Corwin.

"If neither of you wish me around, I can simply take my leave-" Random hopefully began, only for Benedict to take Random by his shoulders and once again bring him back to Corwin.

"Do your job." Benedict simply said to Corwin, before turning his eyes to Random. "And you listen to him." Benedict ordered him before walking off with Eric and Deirdre.

Corwin and Random glanced to one another. "I'd much prefer Eric's presence over you." Corwin said as he dragged Random along.

"Likewise." Random replied just as disgusted.

-()-

"I should have watched my tongue better that day, especially to Corwin. He gave me a lesson did not quickly forget. He dragged me all the way to the stables and bound me behind his horse." Random chuckled at that particular thought, before explaining in a smug tone, "Or at least, he tried to. I had torn off his silver rose and was well on my way to grab a dagger from his satchel, when Bleys arrived. Julian was right, saying I was one hell of a little monster back then."

"So… what did Corwin do?"

"Oh, nothing too grave, to put your mind at ease." Random said to calm her down. "No, he and Bley put me through my first hellride and left me on an island somewhere off in Shadow. It was only a few days later that Gérard came to find me. Upon my return, though Corwin decided to rub my incompetence in my face…. numerous times."

-()-

Random groaned as he was tackled to the ground - again.

"Don't tell me you are tired already."

The youngest brother bit back the pain and scrambled up his trembling legs to face Corwin again. "I... am... not tired!" managed Random to say before he attempted another attack. He crossed Corwin's blade two times before his blade was forced out of his hand by a cut on the wrist. "Damn you!" Random hissed as he clutched the wound, before turning his hand into a fist and trying to hit him. Corwin dodged it with his free arm, dropped his blade and tackled his brother to the floor.

"Don't let your anger take the lead, little brother."

"I am NOT your little brother!" It was childish, Random knew, just as it was childish to keep trying to get out of Corwin's grip.

"But you are. Now yield, little brother."

"Corwin."

Corwin stiffened when he heard Benedict's voice behind him. "Yes, Benedict?"

The ringing sound of a sword could be heard in the room, and Corwin's head turned-

This was his chance! Random immediately butted his head against Corwin's and his grip loosened. Corwin's distraction had been long enough for Random to change their position, with Corwin now pinned under the grip of his youngest brother.

"Never turn your head away from your enemy." continued Benedict with a light nod to Random, who released Corwin. "Well done, Random."

"Thank you Benedict."

"Which I can't say from you." addressed Benedict this time to a still gasping Corwin. "You are supposed to train the boy, not show off how good you are."

"Which is all he does." Eric made himself known in the doorway, and Corwin flushed red from anger. "But when push comes to shove..."

"Push me a little longer, I dare you."

"I don't dare, I just do." retorted Eric smugly. "But don't let your anger take the lead."

If looks could kill, Eric would be dead a trillion times over by Corwin.

"Come along now Random."

"But my training session isn't over yet!" pouted the 12 year old as he was led away by Benedict.  
"No it isn't. You'll be training with me for a while."

Random's eyes lit up at the news, though his head turned around to a bickering Corwin and Eric.  
"Come now." Benedict's voice turned much sharper at this point, and Random quickly turned his head back up front, neither wishing to offend him or to blow his chance to teach from Benedict himself. Benedict hadn't said a single word ever since they left Eric and Corwin behind in the training room... in Amber. Random gaped around with bulging eyes as he saw the sky and ground change by Benedict's will.  
"First time, out in Shadow?"  
Random clapped his mouth shut and shook his head. "No, sir."  
"Hm."  
To Random's regret, Benedict stopped their ride through Shadow too soon. After dismounting, Benedict reached out to take him.  
"I can do it myself." said Random quickly, not wanting to be seen like a little child who needed assistance from his nanny. Random managed to pull his leg over the saddle, but the ground was still too high for him to reach. Okay.. he just- Benedict's hand could snatch him right before he lost his balance and like a dangling doll, a redfaced Random was put on his feet.  
"First time riding?"  
"No, sir."

Benedict merely stared at him, his face emotionless like always. Random shuffled with his feet. Honestly, Benedict was more intimidating than Corwin or Eric. At least they got mad whenever you displeased them. "Tell me, what makes a good warrior?"

"uh... I don't-" began Random,

"What makes a good warrior?" repeated Benedict as if Random hadn't spoken at all.

Random swallowed, having difficulty to gather his thoughts. "Skill." decided Random to answer.

"Ah, but that is only acchieved by long, long years of training." shook Benedict his head. "Before skill, you need to require something else first."  
"Speed."

"Hm. Speed, yes. It is required to block and advance at a moment's notice. But not enough."

"Strength." Random glanced away when Benedict shook his head for a third time. "Why are you asking me this? Is this to mock my incompetence?" Benedict stayed silent, and Random knew he would not say another word let alone go back to Amber. Random thought, and thought, till... "It is all three of them."  
A little smile came upon Benedict's face. "Yes. You've been trained by Corwin, and he, along with Eric, were trained by me. I taught them various different movements, tricks and styles. Corwin loves to use and by effect impress you. But what good are all those grand movements in the heat of battle? When you are so tightly packed together you can barely swing your sword? Where you-" Benedict drew out his sword and the blade was like a silver light attached to his arm, "are hacking and slashing? When you need to perform the same motion, over and over, till your arm is trembling, and your eyes fall weary?"  
Random gasped when Benedict stopped his blade inches from his throat. "A battle is nothing, like the fights you've seen so far between your brothers and sisters. What kills the most warriors on the battle field, is their lack of endurance."

"But we can go on for hours on end!"

"True, but even we have our limits. And once its reached, you are as vulnerable as the people in Shadow." Benedict raised his sword, pointing it at Random. "Draw your sword. Let us see how long you can hold up against me."

"I can never-" protested Random,

"No tricks." promised Benedict. "Just attack, block, attack. Nothing more, nothing less."

Random sighed. "Alright."

And so they fenced for hours without stopping. And as time lengthened, so did Random's ache in his sword arm, his back and tighs increase. He had never fought in such a long period on end - by this hour, he already would have been beat a few hundreds times over by Corwin and by Eric.  
"Damn!" Random cursed when his arm began to get cramps. THe next moment, the blade fell from his hand, and Benedict's blade was on his chest.  
"Why... do... you... teach... me?" wheezed Random as both he and Benedict put their swords back in their sheath.

"I trained Corwin, Deirdre, and Eric because I was Master of Arms. I train you because I want to." said Benedict.

Not a single drop of sweat was upon him, noted Random in awe.

"I saw you ask a certain officer a move he performed on the training yard. You are the first among our kin to do so. The short lifespan of the Shadow people put their mark on their fencing styles, their methods, their reactions. There can be learned from them, if one opens up. Which you did. You seek alternatives. You seek to make your weakness your strength, instead of hoarding more strength for yourself and keep yourself comfortable with what you're good at. You will not be the best, but you will be balanced."

-()-

"Make way!" cursed Random as Morgenstern stopped to a near standstill.

Vialle could hear the buzzing sounds of many people ahead of them, probably blocking their way in the city. Morgenstern went forwards again at Random's clicking of his tongue, though at a less rapid pace as before. Good - with each bounce, flashes of pain erupted from her side, each longer lasting and with increasing intensity. Once they were not so packed up among the citizens and began to pick up a little more pace, Random continued on with his story. "Benedict taught me much that day, much more than Corwin ever had in all those 'lessons'. But Benedict's lessons couldn't pacify me any longer. I wanted payback for the way Corwin had treated me. Humiliating Corwin in a sword fight, was more in Eric's, Deirdre's or Benedict's league. Using magic, was more the redhead's style. I knew would have to do it differently than all the others. After the training with Benedict, I didn't immediately go to my suite, but sought that of Corwin's to put nails in his shoes. I..."

-()-

-was dressed way earlier than needed to be and had casually seated himself closeby Corwin's chambers. Any moment now... Random chuckled when he heard Corwin scream and curse from the pain.

"I suppose you have something to do with it?" Damn! Random slowly turned around to face a smirking Bleys, leaning against the wall.

"To do with what?" asked Random innocently.

Bleys chuckled and crunched at Random's eye level. "Well, well, aren't you quite the liar? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Bleys winked at him before walking by, and Random shuddered at those devilish green eyes.

-()-

"Corwin was livid and accused Julian for piercing his feet the next day. Julian's and Corwin's relationship was already hanging at the seams, and that day it snapped. Julian never returned to Amber, not unless it was on the orders of our father. And whenever it was required of Corwin to ride through Arden, Julian made it very clear to him who was in charge... I feel guilty to have added to that final straw. My little childish vendetta against Corwin had given consequences my younger self hadn't accounted for. My relationship with Julian too became strained."

"How so?"

"I have a strong suspicion that Bleys told Julian. He probably hoped that Julian would drag me through the mud. The reason why I think so, was because Julian looked straight into my eyes several times as to get my confession throughout Corwin's accusations. But I too had my pride, and I feared Corwin's wrath more than I feared Julian's. So I lied through my teeth and told Corwin that I had seen Julian enter his room. Julian never told Corwin the actual truth - whether it was because he had the perfect excuse to stay in Arden, or because he still wants to use this information later on, I do not know. Perhaps a combination of both."

"So what made you turn your head the other cheek?"

"Julian never could forgive my little lie. Even though I explained him why I did what I did, he would not forgive. Things would maybe have been different, had my family members not been the way they behaved towards me. Maybe, my anger would have died that day. So many 'what if's'…" Random's voice trailed off for a bit, before continuing, "But, as things went the way it has, I had set my first steps in the deceit and paranoia due to their actions."

Vialle could hear Random grind his teeth and his breathing became labored due to the anger he had bottled up for so long. "I had begun to relish myself in power, just like all the others. I wanted to be better, be stronger, to humiliate them as they humiliated me. I soon began to realize it is a far fetched, impossible dream." Random's voice died off and once more became distanced. "In our fight to the throne, the line of succession is not respected like in other Shadow worlds. But even with that in mind, I never stood a chance: they all have something to beat me in."

"They don't have a wife, so that is something you have ahead" joked Vialle lightly, and Random chuckled along. "And your anger.. to who else was that reserved to?" dared Vialle to ask him.

"Our father, for raising me and my siblings. Or rather, the lack of it. He had made us to who we are today and for this I loathe him with every fiber of my being. Solidly because he is the man who bore me into this world and because he was king, I did not use my death curse on him. That and because I would be dead within the day for killing father. None of my siblings would support me as their king as they all want it too eagerly for themselves, safe for Gérard and Benedict. So, all that rested me, was to make my discontent towards father clear in every way possible. As for Father, his fondness of me increased the more distance existed between us."

A dark chuckle escaped Random's lips that chilled Vialle to the core. She could sense the man he had been, the man who was still slumbering yet still able to be awoken again within a second. "The feeling was mutual for me, so I often went around the kingdom to explore by horse or by ship. The sole reason why I kept coming back, was for my siblings. Yet I slowly had to face the reality that they were too far gone in their ambition for the throne. Once, when I saw my brothers and sisters all lined up, with eager eyes awaiting our father's approval and respect for some... idiotic little skirmish that we had won... I couldn't bear being there any longer. I ran off, in the middle of the banquet, down to the dungeons and walked the Pattern." Random chuckled somewhat smug then and his anger vanished like water in the sun.

"What?" Vialle was surprised at the sudden change of tone and frowned in confusion. "What was so funny about walking it? It is gruesome to walk it."  
"'Gruesome does not cut to describe it." agreed Random with her. "Corwin may be the quickest healer, Benedict the best swordsman and Fiona the best magician... I took the Pattern at the age of 16, the youngest anyone has ever walked it." Random's voice had become strong and was dripping with pride as he told her this. At that point, he was completely back to being a Prince of Amber.

"Congratulations." smiled Vialle to fuel his pride and she could feel Random straightening his back a little more. Normally she would not stand for the prideful way he presented himself. But he desperately needed this.

"I never said anyone where I had run off to. I said I had felt somewhat queasy and that I had gone to my chambers, which is somewhat the truth, considering that is the location where I commanded the Pattern to bring me to after I had completed the walk. I had the power to walk among Shadow, a power that none of them knew I possessed and that had made me now their equal. It kept me standing and sane in castle Amber till my official walk on the Pattern at my adulthood. After receiving the trumps by Dworkin, I was out of here. I'm not mourning father's departure, whether it is by life or death, but the way he has left Amber and his legacy behind..." Random paused. "I hate what it represents, what it has done to my siblings… This is why I want to leave. Now tell me. Help me somehow see what you can."

Vialle nodded. "I'll try. For a prince of Amber, it will be difficult to grasp what life is like, for someone, imperfect like me, out of Shadow. Rebma, being so close to Amber always has had this… strife, a near obsession almost, to be as perfect as Amber. This in turn made all Rebmans quite aware of whatever flaws they possess. Different eye color, a too crooked nose, the lack of green hair... even your sister Llewella wasn't spared."

Random frowned when Vialle mentioned his sister. "But she is both Amberite and Rebman. Shouldn't she be the perfect model to strife for?"

"Absolutely. Llewella's popularity began to catapult out of proportions, so much so that her supporters wished her on the throne of Rebma, instead of Moire. Llewella neither encouraged nor disheartened their efforts, as she wished to keep out of any political strife with Moire. She must have hoped that, with her silence, these fanatic thoughts would soon vanish. Unfortunately, her silence gained the opposite effect. The cries for Moire's abdication grew higher, and Moire's supporters turned to more violent solutions. To prevent a civil war, Llewella publicly bent the knee to Moire and hailed her as her queen."

"I never knew…"

"Off course you wouldn't - we keep as much rumors and gossip from spreading over to your court. Naturally, not everything can be stopped, but the details and the reasoning behind it…" Vialle paused for a few moments, before continuing, "Oberon heard of Llewella bending the knee to Moire off course and he was, mildly put not pleased. Rebma and Amber's relationship began to deteriorate shortly and rapidly after that. Moire and her supporters decided to make use of this and demonized Llewella's Amberite heritage. She was not truly Rebman, she is not truly Amberite… she does not belong with us and was considered an imperfect rebman image."

"I still don't understand why you would stay. This obsession with amberite perfection, I'd think you would hate us with passion."

"I don't hate Amber in particular - I hate how discriminating my people have become out of jealousy for Amber. I had to bear their taunting and mocking for their entirety of their lives. If it weren't for Llewella, many of my friends, even me, would not be here today. She stopped their words from breaking my self-worth and spirit, but she can only do so much. My marriage to you, was meant as the gravest insult to you and me both by Moire. A blind, shy girl… the perfect puppet for her. Unfortunately, Moire never bothered to know me well. Or maybe she thought she knew me. I have the chance to carve out my own path now, out of her sight with you. I want to stop the cycle of hatred between Rebma and Amber and the only way to do this, is being in the heart of Amber itself. I've been hiding and running all my life. You've always had a voice, and you've never used its full potential. I never had one in the first place and long to have one of my own."

Random stayed quiet for a long time, taking her story in."You will have your voice. I'll see to it that you find it." Random softly said in her ear.

"Help me find it... what is the price you ask in return?"

"There is no price to give. You thought me important enough not to leave behind and you did it all by yourself. My siblings would have never risked their lives like you did today, so allow yourself to be proud." Random glanced at the petite woman in his arms. So delicate she seemed… but with a strength far beyond Gérards.

Vialle was at loss for his words. "That… is one of the kindest things you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it." Random's voice turned flat once more, but to Vialle it was not difficult to notice the warmth he tried to hide.

By now, they had arrived at the stables and Random slowed Morgenstern down to a standstill. "Wash him and give him hay and water." demanded Random at a much louder voice to the approaching feet at their horse. Vialle felt the epicentre shift as Random dismounted Morgenstern and she wobbled back and forth to keep herself upright. "Do you need assistance?"

"I can manage, thank you for the offer." Vialle hissed as she swung her leg over Morgenstern's back, feeling her wound around her hip protest from said movement. Ignoring it, Vialle continued on and immediately had to pay the prize for it. Her legs began to give out, she began to feel herself fall backwards - and a familiar hand supported her back.

"Be careful!" snapped Random in her ear while he tucked his other hand under her leg. He took a few steps backwards to regain his balance while asking, "How is your wound?"

"It is fine, really. I can walk on my own." muttered Vialle somewhat irritable when Random didn't immediately put her on her feet. While Random had carried her many times, it irked Vialle whenever he carried her without consent. It made her feel even more like a porcelain doll to sit tight and not speak unless spoken to. She had barely uttered those words or Random put her back on her feet and took her hand to guide her forward. As they walked on the stairs, Vialle realized she had underestimated the gravity of her wound and blood loss. Her head was spinning so suddenly and with such intensity that Vialle tripped with her feet upon the stairs. Random's hand caught her arm before she fell flat down - his grip was strong and harsh as he pulled her upright.

"Apparently not." said Random in a voice that wished to protest. He once again heaved her in his arms and began to nearly sprint up the stairs.

The guard stood to attention the moment he came into view, though his eyes widened considerably as they approached. Random hadn't had the chance to look into the mirror, but he had enough dried blood on his face and clothing to know he looked as if he walked through hell. Vialle didn't look any better. Her hair had clitted, her face was painted with blood like his and her wound across her hip had caused blood to spread downwards her torn and muddy dress. "Tell his majesty the king we apologise for our tardiness." When the guard kept gaping, Random snapped, "Get it done before you need a physician as well." The prince let out a disapproving sound as the guard hurried off. They weren't used to seeing a prince of Amber wounded, much less a noble woman. While neither he or his siblings wished to show off their vulnerability to each other or their people, it had made the people think the royal family were immortal and invulnerable. And the people in turn thought they themselves were immortal and invulnerable, by the little knowledge they let them eat from their hands. Random glanced to Vialle in his arms. He felt less burdened and troubled, after pouring out some of his long standing frustrations. It had felt right, to tell her at that moment... He just hoped his given trust in her wouldn't swing back to him like a boomerang.

"Random!" Startled out of his thoughts, Random turned around to face Flora, who'd just come out of the library with a couple of books. "Thank the unicorn you are both alright!"

Random raised his eyebrows at her concern, contemplating for a few seconds whether it was genuine or not. He decided to let his questioning of her sincerity drop and focus upon his and Vialle's wellbeing. "Yes, well I was busy not dying on my way here." Random couldn't help but place some sarcasm in his voice, before continuing on, "Can you offer some assistance in closing our wounds?"

"Naturally. Let me fetch my equipment."

Random walked inside the library and laid Vialle upon the couch, with her wound faced upwards. Upon looking down, Random noted the blood that had begun to drip down his arm and hand. He 'cleaned' said hand by adding more blood to his vest - it was already so tainted in red, one smudge more wouldn't make the difference. Footsteps began to come closer and he saw Flora enter with the equipment… along with Eric.

Off course, still licking Eric's heels like a little puppy. Random sniffed his nose, though did not voice any remark he otherwise would have said. She was willing to spend time upon treating them both, so Random would let it slide for now. Flora put herself to work by stitching both his shoulder and his arm. Random rolled his shoulders, stretched his arm and hummed approvingly of her work.

"You saw it?"

Random narrowed his eyes at Eric, who was about done treating Vialle's wound. "Yes, I saw." emphasized Random his bite on the last tone. When Random saw Eric glance to Vialle, he quickly focused on Caine and Julian, who were just entering. "And thank you, by the way, for using us as bait!"

"We did not know they would breach through so suddenly." Julian's voice was cracked from exhaustion and missed the strength to defend his lack of protection.

"'prepared for every eventuality.' recited Random in a mocking tone. "Sure you are."

Julian's eyes blazed at Random's scoffing and walked with fast paced strides to his youngest brother. "Then you hold the lines for me, dear brother." snarled Julian as he was stopped mid-way by Eric's hand on his arm. "Let's see how well you fare - I bet you can't hold them for one night."

"Just because dad gave you that shiny armor and Arden to watch about, doesn't make you superior-"

"Alright, that's enough, both of you!" silenced Eric them both.

Julian looked on the verge of losing his famous control, which Random was very pleased about, as only Corwin had managed it before him. Instead, he saw Vialle's glassy stare boring into his skull, and Random shifted uncomfortably, focusing far more intensely on Eric's words than he normally would.

"Random, you have seen them, as I hoped you would. I had also hoped you would come to see how much a threat they are."

"Oh I know firsthand." replied Random much calmer, but in a still ice cold voice. "Care to explain this little experiment with me and my wife?"

Eric sighed deeply. "I want to know where you stand in all of this, Random."

Random narrowed his eyes. "You know full well where I stand. Or should I borrow another crossbow to refresh your memory?"

"I'm not talking about the line of succession and who's claim you support. A crown is nothing when you don't have people to rule over. I want to know whether you will stand in our way to defend our people or not."

"But you will be acting regent." noticed Random with clearly spoken suspicion.

"Because I had no choice!" raised Eric his voice as he placed his hands on the table before his youngest sibling. "This is not about titles or power or kingship anymore, Random. It hasn't been that way anymore for months. Now answer my question: are you with us or not?"

"Did you ask the same to Corwin?"

A long pause resulted, before Eric softly replied, "No. I am very sure he will refuse and that he will think it a trick to hold all the power in my hands."

"Burning one's eyes tend to make one think that way." replied Random casually as he watched Eric's reaction intensely. To his surprise, Eric didn't erupt. On the contrary, he closed and averted his eyes as if he regretted his deed to his full brother. "You want me to convince him, is that it?" frowned Random becoming somewhat confused now.

"No." replied Eric flatly, as he opened once again his eyes, with a face as cold as steel. "All I wish from you, Random is to know whether you will stand with us, should things indeed turn desperate. You will regain your rank and title, for the defenses necessary to Amber only, off course." added Eric when Random didn't answer him.

"May I ask my wife's opinion in private?"

Eric's eyes settled on Vialle for a moment, before glancing back to Random. "Granted." sighed Eric, his patience clearly becoming thin.

Random was only vaguely aware of Eric leaving the room, as he mulled over his words. He became so overwhelmed by his own thoughts, suspicions and ideas that he honestly didn't know what to do. He'd always been to go with the victor. _Just suck it up and accept Eric's proposal_. He found it wasn't as easy anymore as it once had been. Too prideful to bend the knee even lower, thought Random to himself. No, it wasn't pride that guided him, realized the prince as he thought over his feelings regarding Eric's proposal. It was nervosity…_for her_. "What do you think of Eric?" said Random at last as he kept his eyes up front.

"Even with your eyes open, you should have felt his sincerity as much as I."

"That may be so now. Who's to say it won't be used against us later on?" Random paused. "If I give my word to Eric, everyone will hold your word to him as well, regardless if you do not agree. You will be seen as submissive - an unreliable citizen of Rebma and Moire will not stand for it."

"You witnessed those creatures. You saw what they did, and can do. What is best for Amber, is best for Rebma. Moire would be foolish to risk the safety of her people over the reputation of one insignificant noble woman"

"Alright, suppose Moire doesn't make a fuss over this." sighed Random deeply as he rubbed his temples. "You need to be aware that you will also get dragged in the politics of Amber when Eric grants me back my title and ranks."

"If it is your intention to scare me, do not bother. You are simply making excuses to refuse Erics proposition. You know he is right yet you do not wish to admit it."

The truth of her words stung a great deal. Random growled at her remark as he went through his hair. "I make excuses not because he is in the right, but because I trust him the least out of all my siblings. That is why." replied Random coldly.

"He would not ask us this if it weren't necessary. Did you not say you once wanted to change Amber for the better?" said Vialle as she waved her hand around. "This is your chance to do so. Eric is showing himself vulnerable, which requires a great deal of courage, by reaching out to you and all his siblings for help. Be the first to take his peace offering and take the risk to trust him. You might be surprised by how things turn out between you two."

"I'm beginning to regret what I told you." Random's hand went across his chin to scratch it and let out a long breath."I still don't like this, but you're right." admitted Random with some difficulty. "Eric is right. Amber can't continue to be run into the Abyss by our squabbles. If that means I need to be the first to put my pride aside, then I will." Random glanced at Vialle, who grinned at him. "If you agree-"

"I do."

"-Then I'll shall let Eric enter and made aware of our decision." Random stood up from his chair and opened the library door. "Your majesty?" Random took a few steps aside to let Eric pass into the room and closed the door for prying ears. "We've come to a decision." spoke Random as he strode past Eric so he was next to Vialle and facing his brother. Random let out a little annoyed sigh when he saw Julian and Caine appear next to Eric. So much for a private conversation. "We'll give you our word to cease all hostility against you, and I will fight alongside you if need be - for Amber's sake till the Black Road is gone and dealt with." Random watched Eric's tense shoulders relax at his words, yet Random noted it hadn't completely vanished just yet. "We have given you much already." remarked Random with thin lips. "What more do you wish of us?"

"You are not part of this next request. My lady,-" addressed Eric the woman next to Random. "I believe you and Llewella are quite acquainted?"

"We are, but those were solidly for my medical condition. I wouldn't say we are friends."

"Still, Llewella seems more open to you." When Vialle didn't deny this, Eric continued, "With the black road, it once again shows just how weak Amber is with my kin so divided. This is not a command to you as King, but a request you are free to consider. Would you talk to both Llewella and Deirdre in Rebma and persuade them to put all hostility aside, like I asked you and your husband?"

"Why won't you ask themselves?" spoke Random before Vialle could answer.

"Llewella is most closed off when it comes to politics. Brand or Benedict could have persuaded her, as they were closest to her out of us all, but alas, they are missing. And as for Deirdre, she is still too emotional about the way I dealt with Corwin. Vialle has not committed any crimes against any of us. She's neutral and won't be seen as a lever to tip the favor of one sibling over to another."

"And a wildcard for you to use for your own propaganda." It slipped out before Random could stop himself. "I won't see her be made into another pawn to use for the throne."

"She's not being used - I am asking her." repeated Eric.

"I would like that you do not talk as if I'm not here." Both men flipped their heads to Vialle. "I will talk to Llewella and Deirdre, though I don't know how I should approach Deirdre."

"That won't be a problem - I'll fill you in and get you acquainted with the usage of trump contact."

Random gritted his teeth and paced around as Eric seated himself next to his wife to tell of his full blood sister. He didn't like this, at all. A hand clasped his arm and Random glanced to his side, to see Caine with a light smirk.

"You look like you're about to commit fratricide. I advise you not to, even for someone as beautiful as her"

"I am not -" began Random, before gritting his teeth and staring back at Eric and Vialle.

"It always fascinates me, just how much someone is capable to do for another when they are in love."

"Oh bugger off, Caine!"

Random had wanted to give Caine a shove, when he noticed Caine's face. It had become ghost-white, and his eyes were wide from horror. "Julian-" Random followed Caine's eyes and saw Julian stagger a few meters away from them. Caine shot forward just when Julian's legs gave out. "Julian, by the unicorn-" Caine shifted his hands so he could hold his now unconscious brother better. But it was the way he addressed Julian, that shocked Random even more. It was as if he were on the verge of crying and close to hyperventilating. It wasn't a sight he had ever thought possible from Caine. "Help him!" roared Caine.

Nobody had yet moved towards them. Random snapped out of his shock and shot forward. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Vialle stand up as well, swaying from one side to another. "You sit down." ordered Random harshly.

"But I have to-"

"You need to recover from your blood loss." interrupted Random as he began to take Julian's armor off alongside Caine, who looked on the verge of snapping at him. He didn't vent whatever he wanted to throw at him and kept his lips thinly upon one another.

"I fear the stitches have opened again." commented Vialle from her seat. "I so warned him not to exert himself." Her voice was thick from concern for not being able to treat the patient herself, let alone offer some assistance.

"You damn fool." growled Caine as Julian came somewhat about. "You stubborn idiot!" And he kept on cursing as both him and Random examined his wounds.

"Caine... I think it's best if you go to Arden and keep watch in Julian's stead." noted Eric softly.

"Like hell I am! I am staying here." replied Caine with a voice that could freeze water.

"Caine... go." gasped Julian.

"But-"

"Go to Arden." spat the wounded prince with a sudden surge of volume, though it also costed him energy - Julian fell back upon the cushion, with a far too quick a heartbeat and irregular breathing.

"I am not leaving your side!"

"Your temper will aid Julian no further." reprimanded Eric his stubbornness. "If Julian says Arden needs to be guarded, he damn well has a reason to ask this. Leave at once. We will inform you should his condition change."

Caine's hands were balled into fists at Eric's order, and they shook from anger. "I hold you all to that." spat the man, as he pointed to Flora who had joined Random in giving medical aid to Julian. Besides Eric's voice and Vialle's occasional question in between, all was quiet.

"Random, could you escort me back to our room? I do not wish to rouse Julian from his needed rest while I have a conversation with Deirdre and Llewella."

Random glanced to Flora, who gave him permission to leave. "It is about done."

"Eric's explanation already suffices for you?" asked Random in slight disbelief as he turned to Vialle and Eric.

"Lady Vialle is a quick learner. She was already able to establish trump contact with me, as a simple test." answered Eric with a smile while Random aided Vialle up from her chair. "I have given her a couple spare Trumps for her to use, with yours added to the collection off course." Eric's smile turned serious as he continued on, "After you have guided Vialle to your room, I wish to have a word with you."

"Off course. But allow both me and Vialle to feel somewhat alive again and refresh ourselves" Random pointed up and down at himself, as to indicate the hellish way he looked.

Eric nodded at his request. "I'll let the kitchen prepare a meal for you both and be brought to you."

"Your majesty." Random courtesied along with Vialle and marched out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**RANDOM -**

"Vialle? Can I enter?" Random knocked on the door, but gained no response. "Vi- wow!" exclaimed Random as he entered the bathroom. Vialle was facing away from him and only partly clothed in rebman style. Which didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Oh. Random." Vialle never was so uncomfortable as him when it was about showing nakedness. Her voice was surprised at his intruding, but not ashamed or shy. Which was understandable considering Rebman culture never cared much about clothing underwater in public. It was more of a hindrance and not practical. Despite understanding this, it did not make it any less comfortable for Random. "I'm sorry. I truly hadn't heard you knocking on the door." went Vialle on as she turned her body around.

"Yes, no… it is fine." stammered Random as he forced his eyes above her shoulders. "I just… uhm, I just wished to know when you were ready. I do not wish to push Eric's patience that much longer." explained Random as he now sought a very interesting spot to the wall.

"I'm almost ready" said Vialle while reaching for her comb. "But I can finish myself up in the suite so you can make use of the bathroom." She reached the doorframe now, which he partly blocked and they brushed one another. "I'm sorry for the long occupation."

Random shrugged as he undid his boots. "Blood is not easy to wash-nnn" Random grumbled a bit as he took off his ruined vest, hissing as his stitched wounds flared up from the movement. "- off your skin and clothing." Random couldn't help himself and glanced to the partly opened door to see Vialle sitting in her usual chair and combing her hair. Her milky eyes found his and a smile was returned to him. Random rapidly averted his, feeling like a child who stole a cookie from the jar and listened to her soft humming as he readied himself. "You are going to be fine? You know how to contact Llewella?" asked Random as he re-entered the room.

"Yes. Though I want to make sure that I still have the right trump in my hand. I ordered them in a specific order, as Eric and I figured out that I required this to call the right person." explained Vialle as she took her pile of cards. "Eric, you…" began Vialle as she went through the trumps out loud, "Benedict, Corwin, Deirdre, Bleys, Llewella."

"Completely correct." nodded Random after following the cards she presented. Then, without actually considering this beforehand, he leaned in and gave a kiss on her cheek. "See you soon. And good luck with your conversation with Llewella and Deirdre."

Vialle's face began to shine like the sun after he had given her a kiss, and Random felt himself smile back as he strode outside. "And you good luck with Eric." retorted Vialle as she raised her hand to wave at him when Random stopped to close the outside door.

With a sigh, Random refocused himself with some nervosity to his upcoming conversation with Eric and sought his way through the various halls of the second floor towards Eric's suite, previously occupied by their father Oberon.

"Enter!" Even with the door so thick, Eric's voice still carried through after Random knocked. "You wish for a drink?" asked his older brother after Random had closed the door behind him. Random didn't bother to hide his suspicion from Eric. It was normal, or at least normal to everyone in their family to be suspicious of any offered drink. Eric smiled in amusement, nodded and finished his own drink in one take to indicate no poison was involved. "I would have no gain by killing you right now, you know" Eric's eyes fell on his when the silence continued. "Is going to be a one sided conversation?"

Random shrugged. "I don't have anything particular to say to you. You asked me here, so therefore I thought you required something of me."

"I do - but that comes much later on the table." waved Eric his subject away before taking a little pause. "I noticed the way you looked at me and Vialle during our conversation."

"Yes?" Random's eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed up. He already didn't like this conversation.

"I want to be straight forward and tell you I'm not romantically interested in her." Eric's eyebrows knitted together. "Though it hurts, that you think I'd force myself on her."

"None of us are beneath doing such acts" Pointed Random out.

Eric hummed. "Yes, I just... wanted to make myself clear enough." agreed Eric as he swirled the drink in his glass. "Random, despite you giving your word not to stand against us, I still feel we're at odds with one another. You still hate me, for what I've never gathered."

"I won't let my hatred consume the bigger picture we fight for, brother." put Random Eric's mind at ease before taking a little sip for the first time.

Eric smiled half-heartedly and cast his eyes down. "That is why I asked you first. You are more mature than many say you are."

"Define 'many' for me."

Eric's chortle reminded Random very much of Corwin's and his smile dwindled at the thought of his sightless brother and what he would think of his brother hauling with the enemy if he were to find out. "Mere gossip." averted Eric to say any names, though Random had one suspect, more precisely one sister, already highly on his list.

"Off course." managed Random to smile back.

"Now as for the reason I called you here…" Eric gestured for him to follow and led him towards the huge round table, on which various maps were spread out of Amber, Arden and the sea routes that linked Amber to various kingdoms of the golden circle. On top of this, were various little map markers that were meant to show the quantity and position of their troops. "Julian has long been protecting Arden and knows its in's and out's. But, as your wife so cleverly noted to Julian, we can all be wounded and therefore killed. Today, Julian has been balancing on that very cord."

"How is he now?"

"At the moment he is stable but not yet out of danger. We can't risk this time to let Julian too early out of bed and truly succumb to his wounds. But we can also not miss a commander at Arden to make strategic decisions and give orders to the rangers." Random felt Eric's eyes upon him and he tore his gaze from the maps. "I want you to take over Julian's duties as Protector of Arden."

Random's eyes widened at Eric's proposal. "Eh.. with all due respect, brother, but I believe Caine is already performing Julian's duty."

"For a very short while. Caine's strength lies in the marine, and likewise for Gérard. Llewella is a stranger to both Arden and the rangers that Julian commands. And as for Deirdre… I go with the worst case scenario and assume she will refuse. Should she accept to join us in driving the Black Road away, both you and Deirdre will take over Julian's duty."

"We never liked one another." muttered Random as he looked back to the maps of Arden.

"Whether you are the closest friends or not, make it work." came Eric's icy reply.

Random put up his hand to soothe Eric. "I'm merely warning you. Things tend to become explosive between us after a certain amount of time. This is not beneficial for the defense of Arden and of Amber, but… if you insist, do proclaim one of us commander to make the final decision."

"Hm." Eric nodded at him. "Very well. Deirdre will be under your command."

Random's jaw dropped. "Could you explain why?" managed Random to bring out.

Eric smiled with his teeth bare. "Certainly. I'm not questioning your wife's persuasiveness, I'm fearing Deirdre's strong will. It could take quite some time to convince her, and by the time she may be inclined to help, you will already be quite comfortable in your duties. When he's somewhat at the better hand and able to speak with you, I'll ask Julian to give you more detailed information."

"I don't know what to say."

"Vialle said you wished for an opportunity to show what you're worth-"

"Hold on." Random's eyes shot to Eric's the moment he heard his wife's name. "Vialle asked you this?"

"She didn't ask this of me." shook Eric his head. "She told me back in the library, that you wished to- Random!"

Random shrugged off Eric's hand as he strode to the door to give a piece of his mind to Vialle. _How DARE she tell him this without his consent! How dare she betray his trust that way!_

"Random." Again Random felt Eric's hand and this time his grip held him firmly in place. "Please, let us talk this out." breathed Eric behind him.

"I refuse your offer. Now may I be excused?"

"All because of well-meant intentions…" Eric's voice turned cold and business like as his hand slipped from his shoulder. The moment his grip was gone, Random quickly strode out the door. "Perhaps, the gossips were not so wrong as they thought." was the last thing Random heard as he distanced himself from Eric's suite.

* * *

**\- VIALLE -**

Vialle took a deep breath to calm her nerves, stroke the trump in her hand and began to concentrate on her memory of Llewella which consisted of her voice, the touch of her hands, and the texture of her face. Soon, Vialle felt a tingling aware in her mind and the soft breathing of Llewella reached her ears.

"Vialle! This is certainly a surprise."

"Hello, Llewella. It is good to hear your voice again."

"Is everything alright? How… how are you able to communicate with the trump cards?"

"Everything is quite alright. I've quite adjusted to living on land, for which you have once again my thanks. It… it has been long, since you've been here. The reason why I called you, is also the cause of my ability to communicate through trump namely Eric."

"Ah." Llewella's voice changed to a less amiable tone. "I see."

"Llewella, please wait. Hear me out." pleaded Vialle as she felt Llewella at the verge of breaking contact.

Llewella was silent for a little while and Vialle didn't intrude. Through the trump she could peak into her thoughts as much as she could in hers, and Llewella was hesitant to hear what she had to say. "Alright." Llewella's voice sharpened a bit. "Though do not think this automatically as my approval."

"Off course not. I want you to know beforehand that Eric did not force me to do this. I assume you've heard of the Black Road that's currently going through Arden and the enemies that cause discord there?"

"Yes - Whatever is happening in Amber, is reflecting itself in Rebma. The destruction of Nedra's coral plants is ever increasing."

Vialle nodded. "It is not just forest destruction up here. Each attack is more difficult to thwart by Julian's army. Both me and Random were in the midst of one such unexpected attack this very afternoon. We wouldn't have made it if Julian hadn't lend us Morgenstern."

"Are you both unharmed?"

"Nothing too grave for me and Random. But Julian is an entirely different story. He has overexerted his limits time after time for the past few months and today, the culmination of all those months have caught up on him. He's in a very vulnerable state right now."

"And what does Eric require of me?"

"For Amber's survival, Eric asked both me and Random to cease all hostility against the Crown and until the Black Road is defeated, the respectively owned status and rank will be returned to us. We've accepted his proposition but Eric fears it will not be enough. He therefore wishes to extend this same proposition to you and Deirdre."

"Hm. I wish I could immediately grant you my answer."

"You can't or won't?" dared Vialle to boldly ask.

Llewella chuckled. "A bit of both. If I were to say yes to you right now, I would go directly against Queen Moire's authority."

"I don't suppose I could talk to Deirdre-" began Vialle, when Llewella cut her off.

"It is the same for Deirdre, who has been granted protection as refugee and guest at her court. I will inform both her and Moire about Eric's proposition."

Vialle plucked at her dress in contemplation, which was out of sight for Llewella's eyes. _It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no either. And inform in just what kind of way? Words can so easily be changed to achieve the outcome of your desire…_

"I sense your thoughts." said Llewella with a smile in her voice. "But you do not need to fear. Your acceptance of Eric's proposition and this very conversation shows your faith in him. I will do a good word regarding Eric's offer at court here in Rebma."

For one second, Vialle thought to press further and demand what Llewella would do if Moire refused. She refrained though. Llewella however, had sensed her intent and Vialle swallowed, expecting the conversation to be cut off by Llewella.

"There are not many women who have their heart so on their tongue, Vialle." said Llewella suddenly in a pensive mood. "I'm glad Eric asked to talk to me. I might not have been so open to him, as I am now to you. For diplomacy and negotiations there needs to be a foundation of trust. While I bear no ill will against my brother in particular, our centuries old squabbles has sure broken our ability to trust one another again" Her presence became less tensed due to leaving the political conversation and was once again amiable towards her. "But, like I said before, I trust your judgement. Your intent to increase the pressure and gain my answer was not to intimidate me, but out of genuine love and concern for our people. So I won't hold it against you."

"Thank you. And as for the broken trust between you and your kin… it could be mended in the coming months." An abrupt idea came up in Vialle and before she could stop herself, she said, "In just a few weeks, a celebration will be held for Eric's first year as King of Amber. I can have a good word with him as well, so that Rebman citizens are also welcome on that very night."

Llewella's presence emitted surprise and flattery. "This gesture would be greatly appreciated not only by me, but our entire kingdom, Vialle. Never in history has a King of Amber invited us above water. It would certainly strengthen our bonds…"

Vialle smiled and reached out to give Llewella a hand through the trump contact. "I look forward to see you soon." said Vialle as she withdrew her hand after shaking hers. "Goodbye, Llewella."

"Goodbye, Vialle"

Vialle covered her hand over Llewella's trump to break contact. _Well, that went not quite as good as she had hoped but it certainly was a step in the right direction,_ thought Vialle to herself as she began to shuffle through the pack of cards to put Llewella in the right order._ Eric, Random, Benedict, Corwin, Deird-_

A loud BANG made Vialle lose her grip upon the cards. Almost by reflex, Vialle went to her knees to go and search for them, when something else gave her pause. Vialle's hair stood on end when she heard Random's ragged breathing and his thundering steps towards her. "Random?" asked Vialle carefully as she reached for another trump card. She heard Random's feet then, wiping across the floor and scattering the trumps even further away from her. "Random could you please retrieve them instead of-" Vialle gasped when she felt his hand yank her upright and back into the couch.

"You told Eric about our conversation."

"Yes, I did." affirmed Vialle as she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "During his lessons-"

"Why?"

Vialle swallowed her fear down her throat at Random's exponentially growing anger. "You told me you wished to change Amber for the better. That you wish to make things right. I wanted to help you achieve this possibility, by asking Eric to give you this chance. I don't understand why you are so angry about this. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"What I wanted? What you want, you mean!" bit Random as he strode back and forth around the room. "I trusted you with something very personal and not even five minutes after, you throw it around like candy for all my siblings to eat!"

"Eric promised to keep it between us three-"

Random's bitter laugh overpowered her voice immediately. "You are a damn fool, for trusting Eric."

"Weren't you willing to trust him too, like myself?" shot Vialle back as her irritation grew by the minute. She wouldn't let him vent his rage to her, not when he was acting to childish about something so small. "Aren't you going to defend Arden in Julian's place?"

"Bold of you to assume I accepted Julian's place."

Vialle's jaw dropped. "You… _refused_?" asked Vialle to make sure she had heard it right.

"Yes, I did."

Vialle had to find her breathing again after hearing his casual, cold reply. "Because I told Eric?" managed Vialle to say in a whisper.

"Yes. You have clearly shown me today you nor Eric can be trusted."

"And you the least of all." spat Vialle as she rose up her chair.

"Excuse m-" began Random, but Vialle was having none of it. The dam had been broken and she wouldn't stop the flow. Not if it meant to make him see, or at least, try to make him see what a self-centered egotistical idiot he was.

"You _swore_ you would stand by Eric when he calls your aid. Not even five minutes afterwards, you are already prepared to break that pledge. Does your word mean nothing to you?"

"It means everything to me."

"Really?" Vialle's voice was thick from sarcasm and disappointment. "Caine, Julian and Gerard keep their word, contrary to you, despite the odds that are against them. Sure they have their flaws, like every person in Amber and in Shadow, but at least they _try_ to make up for said flaws. But _you_…" Vialle could no longer look at him, completely disgusted by his presence and the entitlement he exuded. "All I hear are sloppy excuses and broken promises from a pitiful man without any backbone and the unwillingness to change. There are lesser men who deserve the title of prince more than you. I'm ashamed to call you my husband."

"You won't be ashamed much longer about me. In just a few weeks, you'll be gone out of my life."

Vialle hadn't thought something could hurt even more today. _Was their time together so forgettable to him? Was what they had build so easy for him to discard? Apparently so. _Vialle swallowed, but couldn't stop her body from pouring her emotions out. Not that she would ever hide what she felt. When she tried to retort a sob took its place instead, but she wanted to keep herself strong just a little while longer, to give him a piece of HER mind. "It was bold of you to assume that I already made my decision. But that wouldn't change your mind, would it?" Vialle paused but no response came. "I thought so. Your words today have shown just what kind of person you are underneath, cowardly prince, and just how little you are willing to sacrifice for your people. I will aid Amber, in whatever little way I can. If only I had eyes, for I would gladly take your armor and let you wear the gown instead."

Vialle stormed out of the room and kept herself willingly isolated there, safe for when she needed to eat alongside him. She did not speak to him anymore and would not say another a word unless he were to actually take responsibility for his actions. Random kept quiet off course, due to his ego. A prince of Amber never apologized, after all. The situation as it was now, much resembled their first days together as a married couple. _How ironic_, mused Vialle as she finished her food, _how everything seemed to come full circle at the end of their spend year as a couple_.


	10. Chapter 10

VIALLE -

Despite the returning long silence between them, when the moment of celebration came for Eric's coronation, Vialle felt Random seek approach to her. She let him, to leave this relation behind in a proper manner. Though, on the flipside, she still felt disappointed at his lack of fighting spirit - for their relationship but above all for Amber. Vialle quickly smothered said disappointment since Random had clearly stated where they stood. She did not wish to, nor should she, put any more energy in a relationship her other half wasn't prepared to fight for. She would lose herself in trying to fight for the two for them. _No, it was better…Random _could be better. Disappointment once again came up the front of her mind as she thought of the potential he wasted.

Of all this, Vialle was thinking as she vaguely heard the guards twist the lock of their doors and opened the way for them.

"Random. My lady." addressed Caine them both. Smooth like always but fatigue was easily to spot for Vialle. Even after Julian's recovery, Eric wished Caine be permanently present in Arden for the last few weeks to assist his still weakened brother. Besides that, Caine also had to make sure his fleet were given orders as well. Therefore, Vialle couldn't entirely blame him for the prickly way he presented himself. "This way."

Vialle didn't dare to ask how Caine was faring, as this would have quite the explosive, possibly dangerous answer. Protected by Eric or not, Caine would say his piece of mind or rather he would show his piece of mind by means of a dagger. Blind as she was, she would never know he was coming when he kept himself deliberately away and far from her body. Vialle skittered somewhat closer to Random and sought comfort in gripping his familiar hand. His breathing had been a tad quicker than normal too, just before their hands intertwined. Vialle felt pleased that he drew strength from her proximity like she did. He had cared somewhat then, about her company for these past few months. _If only he wished to carry through... _

Slowly, the unrecognizable whispers and chattering became louder as they continued to the bustling great hall, though still muffled behind the wooden doors. It was only when they were opened by Caine, that a wave of sound washed over her. Vialle gasped and shrunk slightly back. Combined with the radiating warmth from the dozens of candles and roasting meat on the fire, it was over stimulating her senses. Instead of taking a step forward, Vialle took one backwards only to be met with a wooden spear at her spine.

"Vialle..." She felt Random squeeze her hand and her feet found the ground once more. "You got to move forward."

With a nervous smile and a deep breath, Vialle stepped into the violent sea of sound and warmth that was the great hall. The people parted a path thanks to Random, being two steps ahead as to guide her. It was only when they had arrived at the tables that Vialle released Random of her vice grip and seated herself. The table that had grown somewhat quieter at their arrival, and Vialle became flushed at their gazes upon them.

Luckily a servant came by to put distract her mind. "Would you like red or white, my lady?"

"No wine for me. Water, if you please." changed Vialle the offer. The table once more burst into conversation, with the sole difference that many whispers were echoed around. Vialle didn't need to know what they were saying to know they were about her and Random. Vialle longed for a conversation of her own, preferably Random but he kept silent as a grave, his previous need for her proximity long gone. _So, I am only preferable to speak or comfort you when we're out of sight… You are ashamed with me by my side in public… _Vialle just took up her goblet to ease her thickening throat, when Random's hand pushed hers down again. "Wha-"

"Do not drink before the King does." whispered Random somewhat irritated.

"I'm sorry, I did not know." apologized Vialle as her fingers clenched and unclenched around her goblet.

Random sniffed his nose. "You're a lady of the court, how would you not?" His voice was less clearly heard by her, as he was facing away and carrying the sound somewhere else.

"While Rebma is Amber's reflection, that does not mean our values and etiquettes are the entirely same. So forgive me for doing something wrong, I never knew it was wrong in the first place."

"Indeed, you are of Rebma." came Random's stiff clearly spoken answer, still looking away from her. Their conversation had sparked many attention from the rest of their table by now and Random was addressing them, instead of keeping this conversation private. It was with those simple words to remind her where she came from and to simultaneously neglect her in front of all who listened.

Vialle felt her heart freeze over. Fine. Be that way, cowardly prince, if your appearance in society is so important to you. Any doubt regarding their relationship and that it could somehow be mended was being squashed.

The trumpets called, to make all the guests aware of the incoming arrival of the King of Amber and they all stood, Vialle included.

Hail King Eric of Amber!" It was Caine who had shouted the words. "Long live the King!" Both Random and Vialle herself echoed his brother's words, all while feeling Caine's eyes burning holes into their skulls. Vialle quickly gulped down her goblet, mostly because she had become quite thirsty, and asked a servant to refill. The room once more burst into conversation, broken by the occasion bite or drink, but between her and Random, the silence kept hanging like a knife above their heads throughout the whole dinner. Even as the first notes of music began to hang into the air, Random made no avances to ask her on the dance floor and kept deliberately chatting with a girl next to him.

Even before he spoke, Vialle recognized the familiar steps and the clinging of chain mail of her brother in law and smiled in advance. "Lady Vialle, may I have this dance?"

"Julian, it is good to see you have recovered so well. I w-"

"You have no right to ask her the first dance, Julian. You are not her husband."

"i am not. But since her actual husband seems to neglect her the chance to dance, I thought to give Lady Vialle some amusement this evening. That is,-" Julian's voice turned much clear as he adressed her directly, "If she wishes of course."

"Vialle and I are very tired-"

"You do not speak for both of us." Vialle stood up while interrupting Random and offered her hand to his brother. "I would be honored to dance with you, Prince Julian." Vialle felt Julian's rough hand guide her to the dance floor, all while feeling Random's eyes on her. "How are things in Arden?" asked Vialle as Julian began to slowly swirl her around the floor. Vialle's smile widened further at his consideration. She still needed to get used to Julian's more distinct movements, and the fact that he wished to give her time and accommodate herself, was something Vialle could greatly appreciate.

"For now, the Black Road is at rest and it is only an occasional creature that wanders in." replied Julian back with a hinted smile in his voice. "Compared to the skirmishes we've had, this one was easily captured and slain."

"And what was your latest catch?"

"A Chimaera - they are nasty things, but worth the chase and to stop his rampage through the forests." Julian paused for a few seconds.

Vialle frowned. "How do you take out such a creature without the minimum loss of men and hounds?

Julian stayed silent for a little while to formulate his answer. "I don't think a lady should know the details of my disposal of them. I wouldn't wish your stomach to turn over."

"I have to take from this you have never visited Rebma." chuckled Vialle at his attempt to shield her. Julian's groan rumbled.

"I'm not fond of the sea - give me sturdy wood, the warmth of the sun, the smell of leaves and I'll be content."

"Well, a true pity. You'd appreciate the way we dispose of the occasional kraken. We rebmans make quite the spectacle of cutting our meat. Preferably with our teeth."

"Why and how could you ever bite through raw meat?" inquired Julian puzzled at her explanation.

"It is leftover from our ancestry genetics." flashed Vialle a sharp smile to him. "Not many genes survived, safe for the useful ones. I-"

"May I cut in?"

Vialle's blood ran a bit colder when she heard Caine ask her from behind. But seeing this was in the middle of the ballroom, and since Moire was present, Caine wouldn't dare to upset the fragile peace between Rebma and Amber - along with risking both Moire's and Eric's wrath. "Off course." Vialle turned around and felt Caine sweep her away from her previous dance partner. "You wish something to tell me?"

"Always right to the point, aren't you." There was no hostility in his voice, only annoyance. Caine stayed quiet for a few more twirls, before saying: "thank you."

Vialle blinked and gathered her thoughts. "May I know the reason why you are offering those words?"

"For saving my life four weeks ago - now I'm in debt to you. Say how I can make us even."

Vialle thought over her words. "By ceasing your hostility with Random." It was not because she felt she owed a depth to Random she asked Caine this. If there was any small part she could play to make the princes of Amber work together before she left, for the benefit of both Rebma and Amber, she had to try.

"You ask much of me." Caine growled in her ear and Vialle grimaced a bit as she felt his fingers grip hers a little tighter than needed be.

"Why is it so hard to put your wrath aside for my husband?" dared Vialle to ask. _Soon-to-be divorced husband,_ changed Vialle silently.

"Have you any idea what he did to Morganthe?" Caine's voice began to tremble upon the girl's name. Almost as if he knew her and grieved her like a friend... or a lover.

"I do." replied Vialle softly to show she shared his grief.

"Then how can you ask me to spare him?" hissed Caine as his voice recollected itself back to cold steel. "He... RAPED her, left her to DIE -"

"You don't need to say what he did. I won't ever approve of such actions. It was horrible and irresponsible, but I've always been of the opinion that people can be changed if they are given that chance."

"Don't ask this of me - anything you wish shall be yours, but allow me to take revenge for what he did. I admire your belief in whatever humanity you seem to think we possess. But we are too far gone in our schemes, our lies and paranoia to ever change."

"Says a man who has never strayed from his course and stopped battling against the waves."

Caine was silent and Vialle knew he was almost convinced, till…

"I think you borrowed my wife long enough, brother." Vialle cringed inwardly when she heard Random interrupt the crucial tipping point.

"The walz is not over yet." bit Caine icily back.

"But your turn has."

RANDOM -

Random watched Vialle vanish along with Julian in the swirling pairs of dancers. For a few seconds, the youngest child of Oberon watched, then swallowed the last bit of wine and stood up to stretch his legs. Yet despite how many times he let his eyes wander without goal, he always sought out Vialle amidst the crowd. "Let me through." commanded Random as he found no space to squeeze himself through. They did, albeit with a lot of disgust on their faces. He could practically read their thoughts: Traitor prince, cowardly prince, Random passed, though halted when he noticed a familiar figure chained at the table with his legs and hands.

_Corwin._

Even though his beard and hair was trimmed and he wore comfortable attire, it wasn't enough to cover how much his clothing was hanging over his underfed body. The lack of sun and proper meals had made his skin pale and his eyes… by the Unicorn, his eyes had sunken in, giving all the more attention to his black and burned out eyes. A lump was forming in his throat, and Random swallowed thickly as he kept on watching his older brother, eating and drinking like his life depended on it. Judging by the sluggish way his hands moved, he had made himself pretty drunk already.

He thought he had been prepared to see him in the flesh after well over two years. After all, he had done everything to stop him continuing on his attempt to take the throne for himself.

He had done everything… except, pressuring Corwin, just a little bit more, to bide his time when he had the chance. Corwin just might have listened to him then, to let Bleys fight his own war against Eric. But the thought, as Random had felt through the Trump contact, that Eric would bear the crown of Amber, was unimaginable for Corwin. No, he would not allow it. So, Random had backed off, though he had often questioned why Corwin had kept pushnig on so stubbornly... and the price for his hubris was to be without sight, put out as a trophy to humiliate and as a warning not to waver their loyalty to their newest liege.

Corwin's pride had brought him here…Yet, what of his own? Random's perspective shifted and suddenly he saw their roles reversed, the fate that could have been his: stripped of his dignity, sanity and every bit of might that a prince of Amber possessed.

He had pushed Vialle away from him, because she had a strength he had come to admire and that he didn't possess. While he and his siblings excelled in building lies, Vialle needed but one word and she could bring the entire structure down. She had no skill in anything else but her word and she was already that powerful. No one in Amber's court had ever known the likes of her… And he couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear to hear the truth any longer. It hurt, just like she said. Oh how it hurt. And he was not strong enough to handle it nor would he ever be. Random couldn't understand how Vialle kept believing and forcing him in a role he wasn't cut out for… And neither could Random understand why he had begun to care for her opinion and wellbeing in these past months. He found himself drawn to act upon her counsel and to make her proud… It scared him as much as the truth she spoke.

And he would lose it all tonight. Random swallowed and sought Vialle's smiling face amidst the dancing pairs. He didn't want her around and didn't wish to let her go. Just like he didn't want to loose his pride, nor wished to loose her strength.

He had to chose.

His pride raged. H_e did not need to chose, he was a prince of Amber, he was in his right! She betrayed your trust! You don't need-_

_But he did._ Random clenched and unclenched his hand he normally used to guide Vialle around. Vialle kept his pride tempered yet intact, unlike his siblings who only cut whatever self-worth to pieces. Even now, after the way he had been treating her for these past few weeks, she didn't throw his vulnerability around to see him hurt the same way she had been. Whatever strength she had, he yearned to have. And she had been willing to grant him this, if he tempered said pride as a compromise.

_Was it truly that bad a compromise?_ By sharing his thoughts to Eric, Vialle had tried to elevate him in the person Random had long given up to become. _If she believed… if Eric believed her…_Random's feet had begun to move before he realized and increasing in speed with each step.

It was all up to him now. If he were to set things right, he would have to shed every bit of pride he possessed and ask her to stay at his side.

_And what if she refuses? It will be in front of all the nobility… all your kin, _began his more careful, cowardly voice to speak._You could make a fool of yourself._

_I've already made myself a fool._ Random smothered any further doubt and pressed himself through the crowd and all the way up front to the edge of the dance floor. His heart stopped when he saw Caine walz with Vialle and nearly Random took a step back. He can't go up against Caine. He wasn't good en-

He'd been good enough for her. She'd believed in him. Now he would have to believe in her. His feet found the strength to move again and Random crossed the dance floor. "I think you borrowed my wife long enough, brother." said Random as he put his hand upon Caine's shoulder. "And I wish to speak with her in private."

"The walz is not over yet." replied Caine with narrowed eyes.

"But your turn has." bit Random just as icily back, before turning to Vialle. "Vialle, can we... can we talk?" managed Random to say as he put gently his hand on her arm.

\- VIALLE -

"Vialle, can we... can we talk?" Vialle blinked in surprise at Random's softspoken plea. It was in such a huge contrast to how he had talked to Caine just a second ago, Vialle was still processing what was happening. Vialle felt Random's hand upon her arm for a second till Caine slapped it off.

"Today is the celebration of your marriage, isn't it?" Caine said, "You think she's going to stay with you?" Caine's voice turned smug and amused as he began to rub more salt over the figurative wound. "By the Unicorn, I pray she makes the right call and leaves you tonight or the days to come. And if you somehow find it in your heart to truly love someone, really love someone, I'll take her away like you took Morganthe away from me." vowed Caine hoarshly.

Vialle had heard Random's breathing go quicker by each poisonous word that Caine threw at him. Any moment she expected him to snap and attack his half-brother. "Vialle," asked Random, "Can we talk, please?" His voice, much like Caine, was hoarsh and shaking from rage. But his hand slowly sought to brush her shoulder again and it rested there. It put a slight pressure upon her body, but it was not push her away. No, his hand was to keep _himself_ locked in place.

"Yes, you may."

"You coward!" roared Caine. It was hard for Vialle to recognize through his scream. After it had died though, Vialle heard the eerie sound of a metal of the knife screeching off the last bit of wood and into the air. "Go and hide behind your wife's skirts - that's all you're good at, anyway!"

"Yes, I am." Random's normally soft voice had taken on a darker edge just then. "Now bother us no more." His hand went from her shoulder to her arm and Vialle decided to close the subject in a soothing manner.

"Please, Caine. I want to-" Vialle's sentence died when she heard a sword being drawn and the next second she felt Random's hand push her harshly to the side.

Several times, Caine's sword hummed in the air, without ever hitting flesh. "Take up your weapon and fight me like a true prince!"

"_Fine!_" Random's answer was hardly one - it had become a thundering bark while a sword began to sing in his hand as well.

"NO!" Vialle barely had time to press herself inbetween the two. "By Ran, stop this!" screamed Vialle for all the hall to hear. Her voice was cracking and sobs were escaping from ther throat as she tried to voice her thoughts. "Stop and think just for once what you are doing!" Vialle demanded, "Drop those knives. Now. No more. Not tonight!"

"Vialle-"

"DROP IT!"

As if struck by lightening, Random immediately dropped the knife to the ground. But Caine still had his own and now had the upper hand. A very tempting option for him, no doubt.

"You promised." addressed Vialle with her milky eyes staring directly into Caine's.

With a clang, the second blade fell down as well.

"I take this as a comfirmation, my dear, you wish to annule this marriage?" came Moire's voice after a long silence.

"No." Shocked murmurs echoed throughout the hall at her answer.

_"No?" _

Vialle frowned at Moire's repetition. Yes, there was disbelief, but there was also anger hidden under the lines. As if she was not at all pleased with her answer - which would make sense, considering what Random did to her daughter, but... this was deeper than a simple grudge.

"I will stay married to Random." declared Vialle to avoid any more confusion.

"And I annule this marriage, as it is within my right." Moire's footsteps came closer to her as she spoke. "You have been most dutiful in your vows, Vialle. You are no longer beholding to them, and you are free of... him." adressed Moire Random with the most difficulty.

"Are you deaf, Moire?" retorted Vialle back, causing the whole room to gasp at the offending tone by which she spoke. "I stay married to him."

"By who's vows, hm?"

"That of the Unicorn."

At this the room exploded - a Rebman taking on their religion? It was unheard off! Vialle ignored them all, and turned to Eric. "Your majesty. Will you allow me and Random's vows to be reinstated by your blessing?"

Eric was quiet for quite some time, as he both debated by himself and listened to the whispers in the room that were clearly in favor of Vialle's changing of religion.

"If you allow this, the treaty between Amber and Rebma will be void."

"You would let your grudge against me be more important than our mutual enemy?" Random had found his voice again, though still full of shock and growing disgust at Moire.

"You were not supposed to be talking to me, let alone breathing."

"Excuse me?"

"She wanted you dead." realized Vialle out loud. "That night, when he learned the news about Corwin... I was wondering how he could sneak by so easily to the Pattern, with an armed crossbow no less. You let him."

"I did." bit Moire back with venom in her voice as she took another step closer. Vialle felt Random's hand clasp hers and push her gently behind his back to shield her - or at least, he tried to, because Vialle kept staying where she stood. "If it weren't for your meddling, i could have fed his head to the fish."

"Guards. Escort Moire and her councillors out." came Eric's order as calm as Moire was livid. "Vialle... Random-" Eric paused as he spoke his brothers name, as if he wanted to say more, but decided against it. "Kneel." Vialle did as she was told, but frowned when Random didn't follow.

"Is this truly what you want?" asked Random, sounding uncertain for all to see. He was showing his vulnerability, his fear... Vialle swallowed - but her lip trembled on her own, and she was on the verge of crying.

"Yes." brought the blind woman out, her voice hoarsh from emotion. "Yes, this is what I want." Vialle felt her heart beat out of her chest as Eric bound their hands together.

"Look upon one another and repeat my words." Eric asked, before continuing the vows:

_I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, _

_from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night _

_and into your eyes that I smile each morning. _

_I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine, _

_no shall a grievous word be spoken about us, _

_for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. _

_Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life _

_and into the next._

You may kiss."

This kiss was incomparable to the first one. It was soft, gentle... true. Vialle felt his hands pull her closer, and on instinct, she sought hold of his arms. She honestly never thought she would ever feel so safe... Vialle laughed and cried all at once and she could feel Random's relieved breath tickle her ear.

\- RANDOM -

They had quickly retired to their chambers and laid themselves to rest in the beds they had joined together as one. The next morning though, they were rudely awoken by someone banging on the door. "Yes, yes what is it?!" snapped Random as he pulled open the door to reveal a man in Rebman colors.

"Lady Vialle, there is a letter for you."

Random raised his eyebrow when the guard held it in front for Vialle to accept. "Why should she take, what she can't read on her own?"

"Random."

Said man scowled and glanced at her milky eyes, who seemed to sense his look. "There is no need to shoot the messenger for the news he brings."

"He would rather be shot for the idiocy he possesses." muttered Random under his breath before cringing as Vialle's face hardened even more.

"Forgive me for my husband - he's very prickly as of late."

Random held the snarky remark that had been burning on his tongue and kept staring bullets at the nervous man.

"Please, read it for me."

The messenger opened the seal and cleared his throat before reciting: "I, Queen Moire, henceforth ban Lady Vialle irrevoccably from Rebma. Her befalling her religion as well as conspiring with her husband and Prince Random of Amber, deem her a traitor of our realm, and will be judged as such should she ever set foot here again. Signed, Qu-"

Random snatched the letter from the man's grasp, as he thought it to be a sick joke and began to examine the seal. "It is authentic." affirmed Random out loud, before crushing the paper in his hand. "That foul bitch, I -"

"can and will do nothing." interrupted Vialle him before addressing the pale faced messenger. "Thank you, for bringing this news to me. Tell Queen Moire I have received her letter and have taken note of her warning." After the door was shut, Vialle immediately turned to her bedroom, but before she did, Random could see tears at the edges of her eyes. For a moment, Random was at crossroads: either giving his condolences to her, or leave her alone for a little while to grief on her own. The fact that he didn't quite know how to comfort her, made Random decide for the second choice. Besides, she didn't need to be reminded let alone be comforted by the man to who she sacrificed everything for. Random winced, as he imagined their roles reversed and HIM never being able to return to Amber. To never be home again... The knife began to twist even deeper when he heard Vialle softly cry behind the door that separated them. Random blinked and frowned when he felt something wet drip from his cheek.

Tears were falling down and his lip was trembling. _Weak!_ began his mind to scream. _Look how weak you've become, crying for her- _Random gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, but it only caused them to cascade even quicker. _Weak, weak, weak- _The accusing, taunting mantra was gone once Random stood up from his chair and opened Vialle's door.

"Vialle?" Brought Random out in a shaking voice. As his eyes accustomed to the dim light, the prince could make out Vialle sitting with her head on her knees in the corner, her hands keeping herself curled up in a little ball. He didn't know if she had heard him, so he gently touched her arm.

She looked up then, and her milky eyes were surrounded by red. The sight didn't creep him out as he thought it would - instead, Random only felt his throat tighten even further and he slowly bend down on one knee to be on her eye level. "Vialle, I am so, so sorry. You don't deserve your home to be taken from you, along with your freedom. I'll.. I'll ask Eric that he annuls our marriage, so you-"

"No. Actions have their consequences - this was my choice, therefore it is mine to bear." answered Vialle with a thick throat.

"You shouldn't even be bearing this in the first place!" raised Random his voice in anger. "I will not see you banished from Rebma because of my doing!"

"Having Eric annule our marriage will not change one thing for Moire, Random. For her, it is set and nothing will change her mind." Vialle took another shuddering breath to get herself somewhat back in control, before saying, "I am glad though, I've come to change my mind about you in all those months together. Seeing you share my pain..." Vialle reached for his cheek and wiped his tears. "It eases my own more than words ever could."

"You don't deserve this." repeated Random again as he caught Vialle's hand that had on his cheek. "I won't let Moire get away with this - I will take her home and family away as she did with yours."

"No, you will not." refused Vialle sternly.

"Vialle you can't ask me to just let her-"

"Yes, I ask this of you, because this is exactly what I want: for you to be my husband, not a prince of Amber walking the road of revenge." Vialle must have felt Random's hesitation, for she continued, "This is the wedding present I want from you, Random."

A long, very long pause followed. "Alright. I give you my word as a prince of Amber.. and as your husband." It costed him the greatest difficulty, but as he said those words, Random could feel himself become lighter, less trapped by his emotions.

"Thank you." Vialle gave him a broad smile and before Random realized it, her arms were arround his neck.


End file.
